I have no idea what to call it
by Bloom of Tears
Summary: I'll take suggestions on what to call it, and this is one of many GW/SM x-overs I'll do. What the hell is up with Usagi and Minako's cousin from America?
1. Default Chapter

HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You see, I hate the snow, and it's SNOWING!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! We got out of school early, and I didn't get to make crepes. *sniff* OOC-NESS!!!!!!!! OOC Heero!! Hehehheehhe!!!  
  
A/N: No ownie Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Oh yeah, everyone's 16 years old, and Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon never happened, in a sense. Oh well, you'll find out later. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi and Minako Tsukino sat in their living room, anxiously waiting for their cousin to arrive from America. "ARGH! Where is she?" Minako asked as the door opens, revealing two figures. One of them was Mr. Tsukino, the other a small blonde girl with hot pink streaks in her hair. The blonde girl was frowning, but when she saw Usagi and Minako. She ran to them, hugging them upon contact. "Kathleen! Our Kathleen is here!" Usagi squealed. The girl 'Kathleen' stepped back, and said, "Usa, you'll never change. I don't mind you calling me Kathleen, but it's Kitty. I totally hate that name, so don't ask how it happened. I changed my name way too early. Dad changed it for me with his sick humor." Minako and Usagi laughed, remembering their Uncle. Tall, dark and you can call him handsome, he had the strangest sense of humor. The whole reason Kitty was here though was because the rest of her family was dead. At 16, Kitty was 5'1'' and fully figured. She had three suitcases full of stuff, and also had a backpack. "Kit, you'll be going to school with us starting tomorrow. Uniform, school rules, and loopholes to those rules are in your room along with your schedule and school id." Minako said, taking her small cousin upstairs with her, Usagi following behind. "Those two. I'll never get used to them, and now that Kathleen's here, oh who knows what will happen in this house." Ikuko Tsukino said to her husband. Kenji Tsukino nodded, and flinched as strains of Janet Jackson came downstairs.  
  
The next day, Minako and Kitty stood poised over Usagi's sleeping head. It was Monday, and it was hard enough waking up Usagi on Friday, much less today. "Ready? GO!" Kitty whispered, and dumped a bucket of ice cold water over her cousin's head as Minako held a ringing alarm clock in her face. "AHHHHH!!!!!!" Usagi screamed, now wide awake. "ALRIGHT! Minako, it worked!" Kitty said, high fiving her cousin. Usagi glared at them and got ready in record time while Kitty and Minako laughed their heads off.  
  
"You should've seen it Mako-chan. It was so funny!" Minako said to her tall friend. The group laughed, while Usagi and Kitty were in the front of the room with the teacher. The school uniform fit pretty well on Kitty, even though it was Usagi's old one. Kitty was aware of the stares she was getting, and was fidgeting with her multi-colored golden hair because of it. The streaks were gone, due to her uncle's insistence and a going over of the dress code. The braid reached her waist, and rivaled fifteen layers of fleece in thickness. "Class, this is our new transfer student from America, Kathleen Terre. Please make her feel welcome. She is Usagi and Minako's cousin." The teacher said, and Kitty bowed politely and sat down next to her cousins, where she felt safest. The boy in front of her turned around and said, "Hi. My name is Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie." Kitty giggled and asked a question that made him blush and turn back around. "By the way Maxwell-kun.." she started to say, but Duo turned back around and said, "Just Duo please." Kitty nodded and stated, "And me Kitty. I tried to change my name once, but that didn't work now did it? I ended up with Kathleen."  
  
The bell rang, and Kitty turned back to Usagi and Minako. "Minna! I need help! I don't know where my next class is, and it's not with you two!" Usagi and Minako looked at her sympathetically, but left in a different direction. "You're Usa-chan's cousin right? My name's Rei Hino, and this is Makoto Kino. I think Mina-chan told us you were with us for most of the day. Is you next class gym?" the dark haired girl asked, and when Kitty nodded, she grabbed her hand, "Come with us. You'll like gym. At least, Mako-chan likes it because she check out all the guys and compare them to old boyfriends." Rei said, shaking her head. "Rei-chan! That wasn't fair! Do you want us to call you Kitty-chan?" Makoto asked the small blonde next to her as they cruised into the gym and into the girl's locker room. Kitty nodded and used Usagi's locker combination to get out gym clothes. Silent, she changed and got out of the locker room as fast as possible. Makoto and Rei came out minutes later, and they pointed out all the guys they thought were cute and what guys to stay away from. "Those four guys over there? We call them The Hot 4, but they call themselves The Pilots. Don't ask me why, I don't know. Hot 4 consists of Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, and Heero Yuy. I've always said Rei would look good with blah blah blah." Makoto said, but Kitty tuned her out as the four looked at her. "Mako-chan shut it! Anyway, stay away from them. Get on their bad side, and you'll be begging to transfer to another school. Remember that guy Quatre? Rest his soul, I thought he was going to die of embarrassment, but instead he went to this rich kids school. This may be a private school, but he's in a boarding school now. Ami-chan still sees him every so often. Right Mako?" Rei asked her friend as they stretched for gymnastics. Makoto nodded and backed away when the four came over to Kitty. Rei dragged Makoto back to help support their new friend, but they didn't last long.  
  
"Guys, I don't see why we have to do this!" Duo complained, but only received three glares from his friends. Kitty rolled her eyes as the picture they made, then remembered something one of her old friends told her. "I'm guessing you're either here for a rumble, a favor, or a tongue lashing." She said, winking at Duo. "Onna. Sticks and stones will break your bones, and words will always hurt you." Wufei said, spitting at her. "I don't get it. Why do men always talk about themselves when they're talking to someone else? It never makes any sense." Kitty said expertly, looking innocent as a newborn lamb. "Are you asking us to torture you? Or are you just stupid?" Heero asked the blonde. Ice blue eyes met Prussian blue ones, and Kitty said, "Stupid no. But it depends on what you mean by torture. If you mean torture by tongue, you lose, torture by tickling, you win. It all depends. It'll be a cold day in hell when I'll be scared of you." Heero raised an eyebrow, but found Trowa saying something before he could. "Why should you be scared? You should be terrified." Trowa said in a monotone voice. Kitty smirked. "I've gotten worse than that boy. Try to make me scared, I dare you. If you actually do, then you'll have my thanks, and then maybe I'll be a sort of slave for a week. Ja ne!" Kitty said, and blew them a kiss as she walked back to Rei and Makoto, who pounced on her. The four boys stared at her back, each at a different place on her body. "Who wants to take up the challenge? Or maybe, if she's an innocent, which I'm guessing she is, we can try something totally different." Heero said, staring at her head. "No way man. I'm not that stupid. I go with different. What about you Wu-man?" Duo asked his Chinese friend. Instead of chasing him, he nodded in agreement. "Yuy, do something different, and I vote you do it." Trowa nodded in agreement with them all, and Heero said, "Fine with me. This is the plan."  
  
Rei looked back at the now scheming four, worried. "Kitty, are you sure that was a good idea? I mean, you don't know what they can do!" Kitty stared to answer, but was cut off by the teacher. "Class! Let's start! First up, girls doing floor exercises. Boys, sit down near the mats and decide partners for Swing Dancing!" Kitty gulped and turned away from the mats. Makoto grabbed her arm and dragged her towards them, Kitty protesting the whole way. "NO! NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO DO SWING DANCING! I'VE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH THAT TORTURE!" she screamed as Makoto and Rei sat her down on the end of the mats. When Kitty's name was called as "Kathleen Terre", she flinched, but began a floor exercise she didn't rehearse, just did whatever her body told her to. When she was finished and panting, the whole gym was silent for minute, then clapping. Kitty walked back to Rei and Makoto, both of them had already gone, and frowned. "Damn it. Just what I need, everyone trying to be my Swing Dance partner. I hate that kind of dance!" Makoto and Rei laughed at her, and they didn't notice the Pilots' eyes on them.  
  
"Heero, pairing with Kitty would be good, but you can't dance a lick. No offense." Duo said before Heero could kill him. "We have to get her close to Heero somehow. Maxwell!" Wufei said, snapping his fingers as he next girl went up, but following what Kitty did was hard to do. "What Wu-man?" Duo asked, his eyes on Kitty still. Wufei grimaced, and promised to kill him later. "You can dance, everyone knows that, and in this group, you understand Yuy the best, you be partners with her!" Duo looked up at Wufei in amazement, his eyes lit up with glee. "Perfect!" Heero said, and everyone agreed. After gym was over, and everyone changed, Duo went up to Kitty with Heero, Wufei, and Trowa.  
  
Kitty saw them coming, and rolled their eyes. "Great. Here come the first of many to ask me to be their partners. My true dance partner is still in New Jersey and said he would try to come by the end of the week." She told Makoto and Rei. "Kitty-chan, you will SPILL!" Makoto said as the four boys came up to them. Kitty ignored them expertly, and wasn't fazed when Duo waved his hand in front of her face. "Mako-chan, I will. God he was gorgeous though. I hope he comes. Everyone who saw us dance called us a dream team, and we were going to go out, but then the accident happened, and we couldn't." Kitty said, ice blue eyes misting over with tears. Duo finally stepped in front of Kitty, not noticing the tears, grabbed her shoulders and shook her, causing those tears to fall. "God Kitty, I didn't know you were crying. I'm sorry." He said, but Makoto and Rei grabbed her away and led her to her next class, glaring at Duo with anger and a little bit of fear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
The rest of the day passed without much happening, except for Kitty being asked by a hundred guys to be their dance partners. Each time, she politely turned them down, and each time, a different guy walked away hurt. "I hate doing that sort of stuff." Kitty finally said at lunch to Minako, Usagi and Makoto. Rei was buying lunch, and Kitty said she never had an appetite for lunch things, but occasionally stole some things from Makoto's lunch. "Come on girl, nobody likes turning cute guys down, and I have to say, the last couple were H-O-T hot!" Minako squealed. Rei sat down with Ami, another new friend Kitty met in her Math class. "Yeah, but I already told you, I work best with a guy I left behind in New Jersey." Kitty said, and didn't notice when The Hot 4 sat down near her and her friends. "Well babe, can't go get a Jerseyian, but can you do a fellow American a favor?" Duo asked. Kitty ignored him, and continued telling her friends and cousins about her dance partner. "I first started dancing with him in 7th grade, and with Swing Dancing too. His name was Jerry Black, and cute as hell. All my old friends knew I liked him, and they swore he liked me too. We were really good friends, but I didn't think he liked me, you know? Anyway, even after our dance unit was over in Gym, I sort of persuaded him to keep taking Swing Dancing with me. We won come competitions, but every time I had to work with someone other than him I would make some sort of mistake or mess up the whole routine. But when I moved here, he promised to try and transfer here too, so we could keep up our dancing. It was really sweet, and he told me he'd try to be here later this week. Also, I've never kissed him" Kitty finished, winked at Minako and Usagi. and finally turned in her seat to face Duo. "Yes? How may I help you? Oh, and if you wanted to go out with me, get in line." She said, smiling sweetly. "Actually babe, I wanted to be your dance partner, and I'm the only boy in the grade who can actually dance." Duo said, smiling right back as the recess bell rang. "Well then BABE, let's see if you're actually as good as you say you are. It's not that cold out, and I can dance in anything. If you're as good as you say you are, then you can be my partner. If you're not, I'll have to decline." Kitty said, heading outside with everyone following behind her.  
  
Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Heero stared after her flabbergasted. "Duo, you know you can do this. No matter what, you HAVE to do your best." Heero said as they went outside. "Duo, you ready? Lesson one: When dealing with your partner, NEVER be late. Partners don't like to be kept waiting. Lesson two: Always be ready. Try out the First Step with a few personal touches. That'll determine if you're good enough for me. Remember, no mistakes now!" Kitty said, starting opposite Duo. As if to some inner music, Duo and Kitty started the same time, mirroring moves like magic. The did that first dance four times, until the inner music ended, facing each other, left hands touching. Kitty pulled her hand away and said, "You'll do. Not as good as I would've liked, but I can always change partners later." Before she could walk away, Duo grabbed her hand again. "Yes?" Kitty asked, all kindness in her voice. "Nothing. If you need help in Social Studies, you can always be in that classroom after school." Duo said, following in on the plan. No matter what, they knew Kitty always got a grade lower than all of her other classes in Social Studies. Kitty glared at him, but left to go to French 3 as the bell rang.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~  
  
Inside the French room with Minako and Ami, Kitty let her mind wander. She had already learned this stuff, and glanced around the room to see who else was in the class. 'Shit.' She thought as she spied the Pilots. 'Damn it. Are all of them in all my classes?' she thought angrily as the teacher called on her. "Kathrine! How much is the whole menu added together?" the teacher called out in French. Kitty smiled, since she already figured this out while she was thinking how boring this class was. "845 Euros all together Madame." She said smoothly, astonishing everyone in the class. Madame Wilhelm did some quick adding and said, "She's right." The bell rang a few minutes later, signaling the end of the school day. Everyone in the French 3 class continued to look at Kitty in amazement as she packed up and left the room. The class didn't come to their senses until a few seconds later. Heero ran out of the classroom, determined to find Kitty.  
  
Sure enough, he found her at her locker, cursing her mind. "Damn it!" she said, then let out a stream of curses in a language Heero didn't understand. "Kitty." He said as smooth as glass. Kitty didn't hear him, but instead took out her Social Studies book instead of her backpack, slammed her locker with a note to her cousins, and left for the Social Studies room without even noticing Heero. Heero smiled and walked to the Social Studies classroom, where he did find Kitty. "Kitty." Heero said again, and this time she looked up, scowling. "Please tell me you can help. I hate Social Studies, and no matter what, I hate learning American history. Damn it Heero, this is the second time I've had this fricken book!" she said, holding up the 10 pound book titled America's Past and Present. To Heero's surprise, Kitty started crying. He walked over and hugged her until she stopped. "Kitty, if you've already studied this, why are you taking it again?" he asked, pushing her away, ignoring his wet shirt. "I'm supposed to, or I won't-oh. I made your shirt wet. I'm sorry. You didn't have to comfort me. It's just that I miss New Jersey and I miss everyone in it." Kitty said, never finishing her first sentence. "I don't care about the shirt, but what won't you do if you don't take this class?" Heero asked her. Kitty looked up at him, ice blue eyes shining. "I won't get to see Jerry again. I promised him I would take this class, and he promised he would come. We agreed, and now I have to take this class for him, even though I hate it to pieces! Can you help?" she asked, and Heero nodded. "Good. I really need your help. I always fall asleep in this class, and never do well in it." Kitty said, opening the book to the page their class is on. "The Civil War. A war between the Northern states and Southern states. The Mason-Dixon Line was established, being an invisible boundary between the North and South. The North was in Blue, called the Union, the South was in Gray, called the Confederacy." Kitty started, reciting everything she could remember about that war. Before she could finish, Heero leaned in and kissed her. Kitty didn't refuse, because it felt so right. Her hands went to his face, pulling him closer. Heero's cell phone rang, making the two spring apart. Heero answered it as Kitty grabbed her things and left the room, blushing.  
  
Minako and Usagi were waiting at Kitty's locker, talking about Swing Dance partners. When Kitty finally came back from the room, they sprang on her. "Who was tutoring you?" Usagi asked. "No one special." Kitty said, opening her locker and taking out what she needed for homework. "How did you know how much the whole menu was Kit?" Minako asked. "I had added it up before she asked me, because I was so bored. It helps a little bit." Kitty said, starting to walk home. "I thought the Hot 4 was going to kill you when you said that! At least, Wufei looked like he was going to. Did Mako-chan tell you she thinks Rei-chan should be with him?" Minako asked her small cousin. "She did mention it yeah. Rei-chan looked like she was going to kill poor Mako-chan, but the Hot 4 interrupted us. If Jerry does come, he's going to kill me when he finds out I'm dancing with Duo-kun." Kitty said, sighing.  
  
~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~~  
  
Later that night, after Kitty had finished her homework, she opened her laptop and found 5 e-mails from Jerry and 4 from the Hot 4, one from each of them. The rest were forwards, which she deleted. She read the ones from the Hot 4 first, and gaped at what Heero had written. "MINAKO!!!!! USAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, and her cousins ran into her room, scared. "What happened Kit?" Usagi asked. Minako had read what Heero wrote, and showed Usagi. "WHY?" Usagi yelled. "Why would he send you that?" Minako asked her cousin, who just shook her head. "Why would he want to go to the Winter Formal when he has tons of other girls he could ask? Why did it have to be me?" Kitty asked, shaking her head. "Are you going to say yes?" Minako asked, "If you don't I'll never speak to you again! I know Mako-chan won't!" Kitty answered the e-mail, making Minako happy when she wrote down yes. Usagi and Minako left after the mail was sent, leaving Kitty alone to read her e-mails from Jerry. "YESSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " was heard throughout the house as Kitty read Jerry's last e-mail. Happy as a poor girl who had just gotten a million dollars, she ran downstairs, laptop in hand. When the doorbell rang, Kitty opened it, laptop still open in hand. "Heero. What're you four doing here?" Kitty asked, elation disappearing. "We came to see you." Duo said. "Why? I mean, why did you want to see me this late at night?" Kitty asked, checking the time on her laptop, "I mean, it's almost midnight."  
  
"KITTY! YOU FORGOT TO RESET THE TIME ON YOUR LAPTOP DIDN'T YOU?" Ikuko's voice echoed to Kitty's ears. "Oops. Sorry. I forgot. HEY! That means...AUNT IKUKO!" Kitty called, turning. "Yes dear? Oh hello boys. Why don't you come in? Kitty, what are you doing in your pajamas?" Ikuko asked, standing next to her niece. "I thought it was later than it really was. Aunt Ikuko, what time is it really?" Kitty asked her aunt, anxious on time. "It's almost 9:30 dear. Come in boys, and don't mind Kenji, he's just a little bit overprotective of family, especially his daughters and nieces." Ikuko said, leading the boys in, but Kitty checked the time on the e-mail Jerry sent her and squealed. "Auntie, I have to get changed, and if anyone comes to the door asking for a Kathryn or Katrin, call me. USAGI-CHAN!!!!!! MINAKO-CHAN!!!!!" Kitty called, running up stairs to her cousins. She got changed into a tight pair of pants, which were actually very comfortable to her, and a t-shirt, grabbed her cousins, and ran back downstairs.  
  
"Gee Kitty-chan. In a hurry to see someone?" Duo asked the running girl. Kitty stopped running abruptly and turned around, having lost her cousins a minute ago. "Duo-kun! Jerry's coming tonight!!!!!!!!!! In a few minutes! Isn't that exciting?" Kitty asked, jumping up and down. Duo frowned and looked at his friends. This ruined everything in their plan. "Duo, I forgot! Ack! Auntie, once Jerry gets here, I've told you about him, can I use the basement? There's a lot of room down there, and I'm going to need it." Kitty asked her aunt, not knowing her uncle was a few feet away fuming. "Kathleen! You will not go into that basement with BOYS! Absolutely not! Not without supervision." Kenji said. Kitty lit up at the idea, a totally different reaction from her than Kenji expected. "Good idea Uncle Kenji! You can be a judge!" Kitty said as the doorbell rang once again. "I'VE GOT IT!" Kitty screamed, and ran to the door. She opened it slowly, to tease whoever was behind it, until the person gave up and threw it open after a few minutes. "Aww. Jerry! You let me have no fun!" Kitty said as she was picked up into a hug. "Is this the thanks I get for being here days early?" the person said, hugging Kitty fiercely. Heero and Duo glared at this person, whom they could only assume was Jerry. "Duo, correct me if I'm wrong. Kitty's never kissed him right?" Heero whispered, and Duo nodded. "Never. She said so at lunch."  
  
Kitty came back into the room now with a frowning Jerry, since he now knew the story of Swing Dancing. "Uncle Kenji, if you're going to just sit there, then I'll have to find another judge, and that's annoying." Kitty said, walking to the basement with all the guys following her, and Minako, Usagi, and both parents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Downstairs, Kitty had a stereo and many old Swing CDs to play. She picked her favorite, the one both she and Jerry learned on, and put it on pause with instructions to Minako. "Ok. This is what we'll do. I'm going to have to choose who to be partners with, don't look at me like that Jerry, and this is how it'll happen. I'm going to play this song, and I'm going to dance first with Duo, and secondly with Jerry, doing whatever suits you. You guys can call out 'complicated' or 'easy' and then we'll do either complicated or easy moves. Duo, it's kinda like what happened at recess, only we can do throws and stuff. Jerry, you can think of it like a competition, but not so aggressive. PLEASE? Ok, now that the rules are laid out, we can begin. Oh yeah, my uncle's the judge, and he's a hard judge to please." She said, and Duo came up to dance first. Kitty gave the signal, and Minako started the music. The dance Duo and Kitty did was very complicated at first, but got easier as people called out easier. Kitty got thrown into the air many times, and leaped off of Duo's back lightly three times. When the song ended, everyone clapped and Jerry stepped forward, frowning. Kitty gave the signal again, and was thrown into the most complicated dance she ever had to do for competition.  
  
Everyone was so astonished, the didn't call out at all, just when the song ended a few minutes later, you could've heard a pin drop. "OWW!! Jerry, I said NOT so aggressive, not do the High School dance! I told you, my back hurt for weeks after that and I was sore for days!" Kitty said, smiling as she turned to Jerry. "Yeah, but we won first with that one, remember?" he asked, turning back around to sit down. Kitty frowned. "That was because you bribed the judges, and don't deny it! There were tons of dances better than ours, but you bribed the judges because you were tired of losing! You could've at least did one of the other dances we got first on!" Kitty told his turned back, but Jerry didn't listen. "Jerry! Listen to me!" Kitty pleaded, but Kenji decided to clear his throat at that time. Ikuko sent him a thankful look, and sat down next to a tearing Kitty. "It's always like this after a set Auntie. He always hurts me when he does it, but he doesn't care." Kitty whispered, throat tight. Everyone but Jerry looked at her sadly, even Wufei.(A/N: AUGH! OOC WUFEI!!) "I think I have made my decision." Kenji said, and Jerry turned back around, face blank like it always was at award ceremonies. "I think, in my personal opinion, that Kitty did better with Duo, and worse with Jerry. I will tell you why. When Kitty was with Duo, her face wasn't blank like it was with Jerry. If her face hadn't been blank with Jerry, it would've shown so much pain. Jerry, get out of my house for hurting my niece, or I will use force to get you out." Kenji said threateningly. Jerry had a look of rage on his face as he left. Kitty sighed and went back upstairs, grabbing a heating pad from a shelf on the wall. "Why would she stay his partner if she always gets hurt?" Usagi wondered aloud. Nobody answered, but Heero and co got up and left, Duo promising Kenji he would never hurt his niece like that. They left quietly, leaving the family alone in the house.  
  
Kitty sat in a hot bath upstairs, trying to relax. 'Damn it Jerry! Why did you have to do that?' she thought, putting her head under the water. 'It's no use. I can't relax, not after knowing my whole family heard my argument. I can't get Heero's face out of my mind either.' Thoughts like this flowed through her mind as she got out of the bathtub, getting dressed the most comfortable things in her wardrobe and taking the heating pad. Within minutes, Kitty was sleeping like a baby.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
The next day, Kitty got up, wincing. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" she screamed as she tried to bend down to pick up her uniform. The whole family ran into Kitty's room, worried. They found her crying from the pain. "I think you should stay home dear. You can't go to school like that." Ikuko said, but Kitty unearthed a heating pad from her backpack and placed it on her back. "No. If I keep this on, it'll last the day, even through Gym. I have to go to school today! I want to go! If I don't, Jerry would think he won!" Kitty said, getting dressed, still wincing. "I promise if it doesn't go away after four hours, I'll go to the nurse and come home Ok?" she asked, gathering up everything she needed. Ikuko reluctantly nodded in agreement, and feeling guilty, drove all three of them to school.  
  
Duo was on the lookout for Kitty. Heero, Wufei, and Trowa were playing poker beneath a tree with all the money they had. Right now, Heero was winning with 23 dollars. (A/N: I don't know the yen exchange, so if I say dollars, its American dollars ok?) "Guys! I found her! She and her cousins just got out of a car. Kitty's wincing. Damn, there's Jerry." Duo said, getting their attention. Heero growled. He would never forget the look on Kitty's face when she was finished being Jerry's partner. Kitty saw Jerry, but didn't let him know she was in too much pain. "Kitty, baby, you will never live without me as your partner. Remember babe, I'm not leaving anymore. I've got exchange papers for foreign exchange student for two marking periods. This one and the next one. Babe, you're stuck with me for a long time." Jerry said, and tried to kiss Kitty. Before he could, Kitty's fist contacted his jaw, her knee in his crotch. "Sorry BABE, but you'll have to be stuck with me for a long time too. I'll say this, I'm not happy with you anymore. Ja ne. Don't forget that picture, which can come back to haunt you." Kitty said, walking over to where she saw Duo and Heero.  
  
"Go Kitty-chan!" Duo said, doing a little victory dance as she came over. "Thanks, but I hurt like hell. I'm only surviving by my trusty portable- heating pad I have on my back. It still hurts though." Kitty said sitting down. "She screamed bloody murder this morning. You could've heard it on Osaka, that's how loud it was." Usagi said, sitting down one side of her cousin, Minako on the other. They leapt up a second later, seeing Rei, Makoto and Ami. "Seriously? I didn't hear you." Duo said, smiling. "Very funny. It hurt so much I almost stayed home. I promised my Aunt that if it still hurt after four hours, I would go home. Damn him." Kitty said, wincing as she stood up. "Ja ne guys. I've got to talk to Mako-chan and Rei- chan before they kill me." She said, walking over to a group with her cousins. "I have the strangest feeling she hurts more than she's letting on. What do you guys think?" Duo asked his friends, who went back to poker. Duo sighed and shook his head. He's not stupid. 'He-man's going to win that one too.' He thought, going back to watch Kitty.  
  
"KITTY-CHAN! What the hell were you doing, sitting with them?" Rei asked her friend, who winced from both pain and the noise. "Were they cuter today than they were yesterday? Trowa looks like one of my old boyfriends." Makoto said. "I was sitting with them because they were close, and because Duo IS my Swing Dance partner remember. Mako-chan, you've got to get a steady boyfriend. Rei-chan, you would make a good match with Wufei-kun." Kitty said, running away from Rei as the bell rang. Her legs still hurt, but she didn't let anyone see it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In homeroom, Kitty gently messaged her hurt legs. Applying pressure ever so gently, she tried to ignore Usagi's disapproving stare. "I'm sorry Usa-chan, but I didn't want to get killed by Rei-chan." Kitty said to her cousin. Usagi sighed, and said, "At least they'll tell the gym teacher about you. That way you won't get hurt even more than you already are. I have half a mind to send you home in four hours." Kitty laughed and shook her head. She kept messaging her legs until the bell rang. Wincing, she met Rei and Makoto outside the door to go to gym. Unbeknownst to her, Duo and Heero were following her. She got changed even quicker today than yesterday, and started stretching to try and relax tight muscles. Ghost hands came up behind her and started messaging her back. Thinking it was Makoto she sighed happily. Behind her, Heero smiled. Duo actually had a good idea when he signed them up for messaging lessons.  
  
Rei and Makoto came out of the locker room laughing. When they saw Heero messaging Kitty, their tempers flared like fire in a pool of gasoline. Makoto ran over to the two and snatched Heero's hands away, making Kitty open her eyes and turn around. Eyes wide, she realized who was messaging her. "What the hell were you doing Yuy?" Rei asked, violet eyes flashing. Heero sighed as Duo, Wufei and Trowa came into the gym. Kitty, choosing to ignore what was going on, kept stretching, happy her back was feeling much better. "Arigato Heero. It feels much better now." She said, and kept ignoring the stares they were getting. Duo came over and sat down across from her. "What did He-man do anyway babe?" he asked, curious. "He messaged my back for a couple minutes. If I didn't think it was Mako-chan, I would've moved away." Kitty said, blushing. "SEE! There was good in those lessons guys!" Duo said happily. Kitty looked at him in confusion. As Duo explained about the messaging lessons, a heated argument was going on behind her. "Ahh. Good idea Duo! Hey, where's the teacher?" Kitty asked. They looked around for their teacher, but only found a note on the white board saying: 'No Swing Dancing Lessons Today. Instead, Talk.'  
  
"Oh." Kitty said then turned around to where Rei and Heero were arguing. Actually, it was only Rei arguing, Heero said "hn." once in a while. Winking behind her to Duo, Kitty through her arms around Heero's neck. "Hi guys! What are you talking about?" she asked innocently. Heero, unfazed by her arms, didn't say anything, but Rei said, "Are you absolutely positive all he did was message you?"  
  
"Rei, if he did anything else, I would've told you, and poor Heero here would be dead. Wouldn't he Duo?" Kitty asked. Duo nodded, smiling. "It was very nice of you Heero. Arigato." Kitty said, then noticing the time, went to get changed. "Rei-chan, you know she's telling the truth. Come on. Be happy her back's better. It's not like they kissed or anything." Makoto said, pulling her dark haired friend off the floor and dragging her to the locker room. "You didn't kiss her yet, did you Yuy? According to plans, you were supposed to during the tutoring sessions yesterday." Wufei said. Heero grunted and left the gym. "Take it as a yes Wufei." Trowa said, also leaving.  
  
Two hours later, at lunch, Kitty rubbed her back for the fifteenth time in 10 minutes. "HA! It didn't last long did it?" Rei asked, laughing in triumph. "Rei-chan, shut it. You can gloat after I finish this. Now it hurts more than before. Happy?" Kitty said, rubbing her back again. Rei laughed again in triumph. "God onna, your constant laughter hurts my ears. Will you ever shut up?" Wufei asked, glaring at Rei. Rei stopped and said, "Tell you what. I don't care about your ears, I care about my friend's back." Heero raised an eyebrow and stepped near Kitty, but Makoto stopped him. "No way. Not again buddy." Makoto said. "But it helps! You saw how relaxed Kitty was afterwards, and if you let him do the whole thing, it wouldn't hurt now!" Duo whined. Minako sighed with exasperation. Kitty looked over at her and raised her eyebrows, then jerked her head towards the four boys. Minako nodded, and smiled. "Mako-chan," Minako said sweetly, "Why don't you let him do it? I mean, that way, Kitty doesn't have to hurt her back more by rubbing it every three seconds." Makoto looked from Kitty to Minako, confused. Both blondes looked innocent, and Usagi looked like she was going to burst with laughter. Makoto sighed in defeat and let Heero pass. Grateful, Heero started messaging her back quickly and patiently. Kitty sighed and winked at Minako, who winked back, smiling. "One day, I'm going to figure out what you two meant when you did that stuff." Makoto said. "Mako-chan, don't worry. You don't need to know." Kitty said lazily, "Plus, if the curiosity gets to you, lets just say what we said to each other was not meant for virgin ears." Kitty finished, and Minako, Usagi, and Duo burst out in laughter.  
  
By the time the recess bell rang, Kitty was like Jell-O. Heero had to practically carry her outside. Kitty was as weak as a newborn kitten, so to speak. (A/N: Get the joke? *laughs her head off, then realizes no one else was laughing* oops. Hehe?) Jerry, having recovered, saw this and stormed over to the tree where Heero was almost finished messaging Kitty. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jerry asked, jerking a sleepy Kitty wide- awake. Heero just kept messaging her back and didn't say a thing. "Jerry, he's making my back feel better. Something you never did." Kitty said, muscles tensing again. Heero, surprised, took his hands off of her back. "That's better, bastard. Keep your hands off of my girl." Jerry said, grabbing Kitty again. "Since when was I your girl?" Kitty asked. Jerry glared at her, and wrenched her hands behind her back, making her scream in pain and ruining 30 minutes work of relaxing her. Jerry let go and let Kitty fall to the ground. Heero ran over to her, but it was no use. Jerry stopped him before he got a foot near Kitty. "Son of a bitch. Stay away from her you hear me?" Jerry said, and Heero nodded, knowing he would break the "promise" later that day. Jerry walked away and Kitty got back off the ground. She didn't have any new injuries, but she was limping again.  
  
After school was over, Kitty was in the Social Studies classroom again waiting for Heero. She was flipping through the textbook, remembering old friends and wishing Jerry would be sent back. "I don't get it," Kitty mumbled, "he wasn't like this before at school. The only time he was like that was at competitions." Heero came in and saw her reading a chapter, talking to herself. "Hi Kitty-san." He said, sitting down next to her. Kitty looked up surprised, then sighed at who it was. "I should've known, but I've been so jumpy since recess. I know it's not your fault." Kitty said. Heero nodded, and Kitty started reciting again. "The first battle of the Civil War was the First Battle at Bull Run, and the Confederacy won it. Andrew Jackson was there, sitting on his horse like a stone wall, and it was how he got his nickname Stone Wall Jackson. People were excited about the first battle, and they came to watch. Some people said that all the blood shed in the war would fit into a lady's thimble. The people that came to watch brought lunches and wore their Sunday best. Once the battle was under way, the people that were watching started running for their lives. They were so scared, and they couldn't understand why they could've been misleading on how much blood had been shed. The Civil War was the bloodiest war America has ever seen. The bloodiest battle was Antitum (A/N: sp?) and- " Kitty was cut off once again by Heero kissing her. Before she knew it, she was pulled onto his lap and making out with him.  
  
'Yeah. This is a really good tutoring session. But I have to say, I'm probably doing better is this class than before, because when I have to remember stuff, I remember what I was talking about before we kissed.' Kitty thought. Not pressuring Kitty, Heero deepened the kiss. 'I can't believe it. This wasn't part of the plan. I'll have to tell the guys tonight that the plan is off. I'll see how that goes.' Heero thought, pulling away from the kiss when Kitty moaned in pain. "Don't tell me your back hurts again." Heero thought, trying to be funny. (A/N: *gasp* HEERO?? FUNNY? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Then again, I am the one writing the story.like I said, TOTAL OOC!) Kitty nodded, and left the room again in a blur. She didn't notice the other three Pilots standing outside the doorway, just headed for her locker where Minako and Usagi were waiting again. "Girl, you've got to stop these Social Studies sessions. They're killing our time! Mom's outside waiting for us with instructions for you to take a hot bath ASAP." Usagi said, pulling Kitty's arm. "And once we get home, you soooooo spill! We know Heero's your tutor, but it doesn't take that long for you to learn American History!" Minako added, running with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty was sitting in a hot bath, listening to soothing music and thinking about her "session" with Heero. This was her second hot bath of the day, and Minako and Usagi still didn't get Kitty to spill. She was wondering what was going to happen tomorrow when Minako and Usagi walked in and got into the tub with her. "Now spill!" Minako said, taking off Kitty's headphones and putting them away. "Heero's called twice, and Duo three times! This isn't normal!" she said. Usagi agreed saying, "Spill or we take away your heating pad for a month." Kitty looked at her cousins and said, "He's a very good kisser. Think about it carefully. I've been in these sessions for two days." Kitty got out of the tub and put on her blue velour robe, leaving Usagi and Minako flabbergasted in the tub.  
  
An hour later, Kitty was trying to do her homework and Minako and Usagi were watching TV, drooling over Frodo. "Tell me why you're torturing me with this movie again." Kitty said, once again looking up to see Legolas and Aragorn on the screen. "Because this is payback. You kissed him twice without telling us, so we're torturing you." Usagi said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. Maybe I'll get my homework done after the movie's over." Kitty said, standing up in her robe. She was finally relaxed without message, and didn't want it ruined by seeing Aragorn kiss Arwen. Kitty opened the door to see the Pilots. Inwardly she groaned, but let them inside. "Come in. I'm trying to do my homework." She said, going back into the living room. "Minako, Usagi, if the movie was Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones, then I wouldn't have even started my homework, and you two would be drooling over Anikien, my loyal followers of the cute boy kind." Kitty said, sitting down again. "You four can sit down you know. Watch Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, help me with my homework, help me with my homework, whatever you want. We're the only people in the house, since Aunt Ikuko and Uncle Kenji went out to see an opera." Kitty said to the four guys, making Minako and Usagi look up from where they were drooling over Aragorn this time. "Jeez Kit! You could've warned us!" Minako said. Heero and Duo sat down next to Kitty and saw that she was trying to work on Social Studies homework. "You know this stuff Kitty-chan. Why aren't you doing it?" Duo asked. Kitty pointed at the TV. "That's why." she said, and all the guys saw she was pointing to an elf. "You like an elf?" Wufei asked grinning. "The actor's sooooooooo cute! I mean, look at him! He's cute too." Kitty said, going back to her homework. Heero looked up to see Aragorn. Choosing to ignore it, he went back to helping Kitty with her homework. "First Battle of Bull Run, check; Antitum, check. DONE!" Kitty said, still blushing from the last two. Minako looked over at the blushing Kitty and raised an eyebrow. Kitty looked back and said, "Jealous! I knew it!" then started on her math homework.  
  
Half an hour later, Kitty's math homework was done, all her other homework done, and she was crying at the TV. Heero's arm was around her waist, Duo's around her shoulders. The Fellowship was split up and Boromir had just died. "I really don't like that ending. It's so sad!" Kitty said as the front door opened. "Hello! Kitty, Minako, Usagi! We're home!" Ikuko said. "I want to know why there's another car in our driveway!" Kenji said as he came into the living room. "Uh oh." All three girls said in unison. 'He's gonna hit the roof!' Kitty thought, and moved out of the protective hold. "Uncle Kenji, they were helping me with my homework! After I finished it, we watched Lord of the Rings and I always get emotional at the ending and they were comforting me! Really they were!" Kitty said pleadingly. 'Please don't hurt them.' Was running through her mind, and when she saw her uncle calm down, she knew they were safe. "Next time we're out and they come, call me on my cell phone. That's why I have it." he said, taking the cell phone out. "Now all four of you get out." Kenji said, and the guys did as they were told quickly. "Ja ne Kitty-chan." Duo said and left out the door. Kitty sighed and went upstairs to sleep.  
  
(A/N: STUPID SNOW WON'T STOP! So, as long as it snows, I'll write. Good idea ne?)  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Once again, Duo was on the look out for Kitty. Once again, Heero, Wufei and Trowa were playing poker and Heero was winning. 'Where is she?' he thought.  
  
Little did he know, Kitty had just woken up. "AHH! AUNTIE IKUKO, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?????" Kitty asked as she got dressed. There wasn't enough time for breakfast, and Kitty grabbed her lunch and ran in the direction of the school. The only problem was, Kitty wasn't wearing the uniform, just a pair of pants and a tank top. Ikuko laughed to herself as she imagined when Kitty would notice what she was wearing. 'Good thing she always keeps an extra uniform in her bag.' She thought as she went back into the kitchen.  
  
Heero now joined Duo in the search, letting Wufei and Trowa play War. "Usagi! Minako!" Duo yelled, and flagged them down. "Yeah Duo? Make it fast." Minako said. "Where's Kitty?" Heero asked her cousins. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard as Kitty flew into the school. Hair flying, heart racing, she ran into the girl's locker room. 'Dummy! Dummy! Dummy!' Kitty thought as she changed into her spare uniform. She left her hair unbound, not knowing the dangers of it. She went back outside, cursing herself. "Kitty, what the hell did you do?" Heero said the same time Minako said, "What time did you finally wake up?" Kitty glared at her cousin. "Did you turn my alarm off Mina-chan?" Now Duo and Heero didn't want to know. "Umm.Usagi-chan helped!" Minako said, running off to hide behind Makoto. "MINAKOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kitty screamed but couldn't get to her. Usagi held her back by her collar. "Usa- chan! Let me go!! I woke up a few minutes ago! I didn't get dressed in my uniform, and I didn't get any breakfast!" Kitty said, tearing as she looked at her cousin. "Kitty, I would've thought you'd gotten used to wake up that early. I mean, you do it everyday." Usagi said confused. "Usagi! At home, we get two days off a week! It's called a WEEKEND! I sleep in on those weekends and catch up on my sleep! Saturdays I sleep until 8:00! It's not fair!" Kitty said, sitting down. "My CD player is being held hostage even!"  
  
"Who is holding your CD player hostage?" Usagi asked, blinking. The bell rang before Kitty could say anything. "Never mind." Usagi said, joining her friends again. Duo and Heero looked at each other. "What just happened here?" Duo asked. "You were hit by Hurricane Kitty. She hates being late. Didn't she tell you? Oh yeah, tell her I have her CD player." Jerry said, going inside. Heero felt his blood boil at the sight of him.  
  
In Gym, Hurricane Kitty finally got her outlet. The teacher taught the basics all over again, and even though Kitty was bored to tears, she still got her anger out with Duo. At a small break, Rei and Makoto dragged her away from Duo and didn't let Heero near her. "Kitty-chan, does your back hurt still?" Rei asked. "Less than yesterday, but it still hurts like a bitch in heat. I figure if I don't let people see it, I can live with it for a while. Jerry has my Discman though. Damn him." Kitty said, crossing her arms. "How did Jerry get your Discman?" Makoto asked. "I ran past him this morning and he grabbed it out of my hands. I couldn't stop because I wasn't in my uniform, I was wearing a pair of pants and a tank top. That's what happens when I wake up late." Kitty said, blushing. The teacher said they could get changed, and that's exactly what she did.  
  
In Math, Kitty sat next to Ami and tried to ignore Heero's eyes on her. The teacher kept talking about solving geometric equations and algebraic expressions combined, and more than one Kitty almost fell asleep. "Ami-chan, I can't do it. It's so boring!" Kitty whispered to Ami, who quietly giggled. "Kitty-chan, you'll have to deal with it for ten more minutes." Ami whispered, and giggled some more as Kitty stared at the clock, willing it to go faster. Duo saw this also, and tried hard not to laugh. He wrote Kitty a note and slipped it to her. Kitty accepted and read, "Bored? This class is always boring. Nice job in Gym BTW, it's an interesting outlet. Heero's staring at your hair, probably wishing he could run his hands through it. The clock won't go any faster, I've tried too many times. Eight minutes babe, then Social Studies. Having nice sessions with Heero hm? Having fun? All the girls he's been with (which is like five) call him Heaven on Earth. Don't ask me how he got that nickname, I don't swing that way. I think it'll be safer to ask you. Ja ne! Duo-chan." Kitty tried to hard not to blush, and wrote a note back.  
  
"Duo-chan! I'm so not going to tell you why he gets called that, and knowing me, I'll probably zone out in SS. *shudders* Evil class. Maybe if I quit, Jerry will go back, but then I won't have those "sessions" quotes intended. I do like them though. Are you sure it's only five? Somehow, I think it's less. *laughs* and what's wrong with my hair braid boy? And why aren't you staring at it? *laughs again* Tell me what he thinks about it babe. Ja! Kitty-chan! ^.^ Luv an Peace! PS. You can come over again tonight if we don't get a project in SS like the teacher said we might. I feel like baking for company. Luv an Peace!" Duo read. He laughed as the bell rang. Kitty turned around, winked, and gave the V sign. "Luv and Peace Duo-chan!" she said and left the classroom laughing to herself.  
  
In Social Studies, they were given a project to make a newspaper, front page only, on the Battle of Gettysburg. They were to work in groups of two. First change she got, Kitty reached for Heero, saying, "I've already done this project once. Pick a day, Heero-kun. 1,2, or 3."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Heero came over with tons of books and information on Gettysburg. Kitty looked at this and sighed. "Come on He-kun. Let's go into the kitchen. Auntie Ikuko and I just made some cookies. When's this due again?" she asked, bringing over a plate of various cookies. There was chocolate chip, peanut butter, oatmeal raisin, and another brown cookie Heero didn't recognize. He looked up questioningly, and Kitty laughed. "There's chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, peanut butter, and molasses. If you won't eat the molasses, I will." Kitty said, snatching one up. "Hn. It's due Saturday." Heero said, opening up a book. Kitty dropped her cookie. "SATURDAY? Why are we starting it today then? It's only Wednesday. We have tons of time." Kitty said. "She's the procrastinating type, as you can see." Usagi said, coming into the kitchen and stealing a peanut butter cookie. "Mmm! Did Mom make them?" Usagi asked as Minako came into the kitchen. "Auntie Ikuko made the oatmeal raisin. I made the rest of them, which is why there's molasses. Go watch The Princess Bride already! Leave us alone while we work on our project!" Kitty said, shooing the two out of the room with another plate of cookies. "Drool over Cary Ewes or whatever his name is for all I care, just as long as you don't watch his other movie!" Kitty's cousins exited the kitchen laughing. Kitty wanted to close the door, but couldn't because of her uncle. "Sorry about that. Why are you looking at me like that?" Kitty asked Heero, who was staring at her in amazement. "Tell me this, if you can cook, why don't you?" Heero asked, suspicious. "Because I can only cook cookies and stuff like that. Don't ask me to make complicated stuff like spaghetti sauce or something, because I think I stink at it. I'm only brave with my cookies." Kitty said, sitting down. "You said you wanted to do day one right?"  
  
A few hours later, all the written stuff was done, and Heero promised to type it if she let Makoto and Duo taste her cookies. "Why? I like them here thanks." Kitty asked. "Because they are the best things I've ever tasted, and I'm not just saying that. They really are. Duo's an excellent critic of food, and Makoto is an excellent cook." Heero said. "But Heero! It's not fair! I know people in my family like them, but I'm scared other people won't like them!" Kitty said, going outside with Heero to say goodbye. Down the block, in the darkness, Heero kissed Kitty goodbye, then left quickly. "Ja ne Heero-san." Kitty whispered.  
  
When she back in, Minako and Usagi were engrossed in a different movie. "What're you watching now?" Kitty asked them. "Robin Hood: Men in Tights!" they said together, and Kitty got more cookies and watched it with them. When it was over, they had a debate about who was cuter: Cary Ewes or the guy who plays Will Scarlet O'Hara. Kitty was all for Will Scarlet, but Minako and Usagi both agree it was Cary. Kitty slept on it, remembering to set her alarm twice instead of once.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Heero's apartment he shared with the other guys, Heero went in to see them watching The Blair Witch Project. "Heero! My man! How was Kitty's house? Was it boring without us?" Duo asked, grateful for the distraction. "What did the onna do to you to make you like that?" Wufei asked. Heero looked down to see his shirt un-tucked and his hair even messier than before. "How did she do that?" Heero wondered out loud. "You mean you didn't sleep with her? Damn man, you're going too slowly on the plan!" Duo said, turning off the movie. "I didn't tell you guys?" Heero asked. He could've sworn he told them the plan was off. "Tell us what Yuy?" Wufei asked. "I want the plan called off. It'll hurt her so much, and she's hurt enough already. Plus." Heero started, but trailed off. "Plus what Heero?" Trowa spoke up. "Hn." Heero said, and went into his bedroom. Damn her! Why'd she do that to him?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day Kitty was there earlier than usual and went into the cafeteria, which was normally open for early people, considering something. 'If Jerry told me to bring in my cookies, I wouldn't have done it. But now that Heero asked me to, I did so.' Kitty thought. Then something dawned on her. 'Oh my God. I'm falling in love with him!' Kitty thought, surprising the hell out of her. She ran outside, not caring who saw her. "KUSO!" she yelled, punching the nearest object, which happened to be Duo. "Babe, I never knew you could hit that hard." He said, rubbing his jaw. Kitty blinked away her rage and sadness, then realized who she punched. "Duo- chan! I'm so sorry! I was thinking and something made me so mad. Gomen! Here, I brought something for you." Kitty said, handing him a bag of chocolate chip, molasses, and peanut butter cookies. "What for?" Duo asked as Heero came over with Wufei and Trowa. "Ah. You did bring them." Heero said. Kitty's rage came back, and she turned around and slapped him, then ran away. Wufei laughed at him, glad to see his face. "Looks like we'll have to tell Winner! He'll love it!" Wufei said, laughing. "What the hell was that for?" Heero asked. "I have no idea He-man," Duo said, "But at least you didn't get punched."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~ **~*~*  
  
Blossom: FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Soooo long!! @.@  
  
Airenne: Hey, if you think it's good, then maybe other people will think it's good!  
  
Blossom: True! But this is my warning, if I put up other chapters, which I might, if I get enough reviews, then don't be disappointed if they aren't as long as this. Thanks! R&R!!!!!!!! 


	2. What the hell was Kitty thinking? who ar...

This was originally part of the first chappie, but now it's not! I know, I'm strange!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Kitty sat in homeroom next to her cousins and far away from Heero, planning revenge. "Kitty-chan, tell us what's wrong." Ami said comfortingly. "I can't believe it. I promised myself I would never fall in love, I told Jerry you can ask him, and now I did! I broke a promise I thought I would keep forever in less than a week!" Kitty said, throwing her hands in the air. "Who are you in love with Kitty-chan?" Rei asked her blonde friend. "Heero. I'm serious, and it makes me so mad!" Kitty said to her friend's look of disbelief. Makoto was eating one of the chocolate chip cookies Kitty made in pure bliss, but she was listening at the same time. "First of all," Makoto said, "these are the best cookies I've ever tasted, better than mine even. Secondly, Usagi told us you were afraid of having other people tasting your cooking outside of the house. Why are they here?" Kitty glared at Heero, who was talking to Duo. Both were sporting bruises, one supposed to be there, one not. "He persuaded me to let both you and Duo have some for critique. I came early this morning to think, and that's when I found out I loved him." Kitty said, barely suppressed rage showing in her eyes. "What we have here is another Hurricane Kitty. Come on baby, listen to this." Jerry said, sliding headphones over her ears. Gradually, Kitty began to relax. "Jerry, you evil bastard. You stole my CD player to out in a CD of all my friends singing together! You could've given it to me as a present you know." Kitty said, taking back her player. "Then it wouldn't have been as fun. Seriously baby, you let a guy have no fun." Jerry said.  
  
Duo and Heero watched that scene with rage. Both bruises were coming along nicely, much to their despair. "What made her hit me?" Heero wondered. "Maybe you'll find out if you tell us why you want to abort the plan." Duo said, rubbing his jaw. "I love her, simple as that." Heero said. "Blunt are we?" Jerry's voice asked. The two looked up at him, glaring. "You know, that's her problem too. She said she would never fall in love, and now she did with you Heero. She's dealing with it badly, even though she's being praised by Makoto." Jerry said, walking away leaving the two bewildered. "Tell me he didn't just say that." Heero said. "I think he did He-man. You're in love with her, and I think happy about it, and she's in love with you, and miserable about it. Are you going over again tonight?" Duo asked. "Nah. Let her watch a movie." Heero said, leaving as the bell rang.  
  
For the rest of the day, Kitty purposely avoided Heero, and skipped the Social Studies session. "What you need girl," Minako said, "is a trip to the arcade!" Usagi and Minako cheered. Kitty smiled and let her body be dragged there. They stayed for a while, then Usagi, Minako and Kitty went to a video rental store and rented Shakespeare in Love, Moulin Rouge, and Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
Kitty wasn't expecting the doorbell to ring in the middle of Star Wars. Since both Minako and Usagi fell asleep at 10:00, Kitty answered the non-stop ringing bell. She opened the door with a frown on her face, since she was missing her favorite part in the movie, and frowned even more when she saw the Pilots, sans Heero. "Kitty-chan, who's at the door?" Usagi's tired voice asked. "No one Usa-chan. Watch the movie." Kitty said, hearing squeals of delight. "Mina-chan! Mina-chan! Lookie!" Usagi said, probably shaking her sister awake. "Oooo. He's kawaii Kit-chan! No wonder you like this movie!" Minako's voice drifted to their ears, "I mean, he looks sooo hot! Boxers or briefs, do you think Kitty-chan?" Kitty sighed, and stepped outside, arms crossed over chest. "Ok. What do you want?" she asked, angry she missed her favorite part, when Anikien was having his nightmare. "I bet you didn't know Yuy loves you onna. How it happened is beyond me. It's sickening." Wufei said, watching Kitty's jaw drop. "Nani?" she asked, shocked. "It's true. He admitted it and everything babe. I have to say, I'm jealous of him." Duo said, but Kitty didn't hear him. Her hand was over her mouth, her head shaking back and forth. "Kitty." Trowa said, but Kitty just shook her head harder, crying. "No. No way. This can't happen!" Kitty said, turning on her heel to run back inside. All three guys grabbed Kitty's free hand, and a window opened over their heads. "What are you guys doing down there? Get your hands off my niece!" Kenji said, throwing his shoe at them. Kitty rolled her eyes, thankful for the distraction. "Uncle Kenji, remember my promise? I think when I wrote to you I told you, right?" Kitty called, and a plan formed in her mind when he nodded, "I'm sorry to say that the promise was broken. You see, it was broken with the guy who was here yesterday, Heero? Him. I swear I didn't mean to, but-" she started, but the window slapped shut and Kitty could only imagine her Uncle thundering down the stairs, grabbing his robe.  
  
Sure enough, Kenji burst out of the house a few minutes later, letter in hand. "Somehow, your aunt knew it was going to happen, and she prepared the letter before you came. A weekend, right?" Kenji asked, glaring at the three remaining Pilots. Kitty nodded, glad her plan worked.  
  
Heero was walking alone, thinking about what had happened. "A weekend where?" he heard Duo's voice ask. Heero didn't know what happened next, but the next thing he knew, he was across the street and was standing beside Kitty, who was glaring at him. Minako and Usagi were at the door, smiling. Minako mouthed "Good Plan Kitty-chan!" to her cousin, who was now smiling at the letter in Kenji's hand. The letter was stuffed into Kitty's hands, and Kenji tried to punch Heero. "Kitty-chan! Is that the letter? It's for a weekend right? What kind of weekend? American or ours? When are you going?" Usagi asked, jumping up and down. "We're going right?" Minako asked, and the two sisters jumped even more when Kitty nodded. "It's an American weekend, next week. Remember, he's got to get the rooms ready. It'll be so good to see him again! I missed him so much! But, he'll kill me when he finds out I broke our promise. It's just so convenient he lives in the area." Kitty said, running back inside. "Arigato Uncle Kenji. Aishiteru Heero-san, but you'll just have to wait." Kitty said before the door closed, blowing a kiss and winking. Surprisingly, Kenji didn't say anything, just chuckled. "I would feel bad for you if it wasn't so funny. Poor Rena. She'll die with laughter when she hears the news. Heero boy, she didn't mean the last thing. At least, I don't think she does. It's been so long since I last heard her say it. Oh well. You won't get hurt this time, since I see she's already hurt you. Next time, then I will. I catch you kissing her you die. Got it?" Kenji asked, his voice all steel. Heero nodded, and Kenji left to the noise of three giggling girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, everyone was told. "Jerry-san!" Kitty said, running towards him, CD player in hand. "This is the best CD in the world! Thank you so much! I get to go to Rena's next weekend! American, not Japanese. Isn't that cool?" she asked, and watched him frown. "Isn't that where Winner is? I remember when Rena came and brought him with her. He was all over you, and you were flirting right back. Baby, that was a cruel week." Jerry said, remembering that week. It was as hot as hell, and Kitty had gotten to wearing bikinis and swimming in the lakes, not to mention kissing two guys too. Kitty giggled, "Oh yeah. I remember Quatre-san! He kissed me, and you punched his front teeth out. That was mean Jerry, and you know it."  
  
"Baby, if he hadn't kissed you, it wouldn't have happened." Jerry said, eyeing the Pilots. "Do they know?" he asked, gesturing to them. Kitty nodded and said, "I do love him though, so don't you dare punch him. He doesn't deserve it, 'cause I already took care it." Jerry laughed and Kitty bounced away, singing her happy song.  
  
Heero frowned when Jerry laughed. "Heero, snap out of it. You don't know what she means by Rena. It could be a motherly figure." Duo said, looking up from where he was losing at poker. "True Maxwell, but it could be a guy they call a girl's name. By the way Yuy, how's Winner doing at Relena's?" Wufei asked, putting down two cards and picking up two more. "I talked to him before I went on the walk. He said he was fine, accepted our apology, and asked how Kitty was." Heero said, frowning even more. Quatre's voice had lit up when her name came up. "How does Q-man know about Kitty? Did you tell him?" Duo asked, putting down his full house. "BOOYAH!" he said, and did a victory. "YOU'RE GOING TO SEE WINNER? WHY?" was heard, and they saw Kitty bending down, covering her ears as Rei shouted at her. "JEEZ REI, I'M GOING TO RENA'S! DIDN'T USA-CHAN TELL YOU SHE'S A FRIEND?" Kitty screamed back, blowing Rei's hair behind her. The Pilots all looked at each other, then ran over to the group of girls. Jerry was there too, smiling a little bit too widely. "Hang on a sec. Kitty-chan, how do you know Quatre?" Duo asked, panting. "He came to New Jersey once with Rena. I have a fond memory of him. Jerry thinks differently of him, but fondly of what I wore that week and something else that happened." Kitty said, watching Jerry's smile get bigger. "Jerry, stop it! I keep telling you, I didn't want it to fall down! Somebody just undid the strings!" Kitty said, blushing. "Yeah, but it raised the blood pressure of every teenage, single guy. Including Winner and me. Evil Winner." Jerry said, smiling. Kitty blushed, then paled. "Speaking of whom." she started, than ran over to the limo that had just pulled up.  
  
Quatre was in front of the door, looking around for people. Well, one person in particular, then other people to give them a gift. "QUATRE-CHAN!" he heard, then felt hands hug his neck. "Ooo. I missed you so much!" Kitty's voice said. They laughed, but Quatre stiffened when he saw the Pilots. "Quatre-chan." Kitty said, unlatching herself from him. "Q-man!" Duo said, then faltered when he saw Kitty frown too. "Kitty-san, Rena's in the car." Quatre said. Kitty hugged him again and popped into the car. "Quatre, what's your relationship with Kitty?" Heero asked, voice all ice. "I was with her when she changed her name, and for the hottest week in New Jersey history. Swimming a must." Quatre said smiling. "Winner that's not what he means. You called the onna Kitty-san. Why?" Wufei asked, rephrasing the question. Quatre gulped and smiled as Jerry came over. "Quatre! Man! Don't worry, I won't punch you again. That is, I won't if you won't kiss her again." Jerry said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside the car, Kitty was hugging Relena, aka Rena. "Rena! It's so nice to see you again!" Kitty said. Rena laughed, and silently lowered the window so they could listen to the conversation outside. "Swimming a must." Drifted inside. Kitty blushed, while Rena whispered, "Tanning a must too. What say we go topless?" Kitty glared at her while she laughed softly. They kept listening, and Kitty's mouth dropped to the floor when Jerry told Quatre he wouldn't punch him if he doesn't kiss Kitty again. "But that was only once!" Kitty whispered. Through the crack in the window, Kitty could barely see Heero's hand clench and unclench. "SPILL GIRL!" Rena screamed, jumping on Kitty. "NO!!!!!" Kitty said as Quatre opened the door, trying hard not to laugh. "I should've known better than to leave you two alone in a car where doors and windows open. Eavesdropping again Rena, Kitty?" Quatre asked. "Noo. What makes you think that?" Kitty asked, batting her eyes. Jerry laughed loudly as a message came over the school intercom, which you can hear outside. "Attention students. Due to so many teachers absent, you have the day off. Since the sickness is sometimes fatal, you will not come back to school until Tuesday of next week. Have a nice day!" There were many cheers of happiness. Rena and Kitty looked at each other like, "Five day weekend!" and slapped their hands together. "Were you eavesdropping babe?" Duo asked. Kitty looked at him, then closed the door for a minute and locked it. "Rena, do you still have my angel outfit?" Kitty asked softly. Rena nodded and pointed to the trunk. Kitty groaned then opened the door again. She got out, walked over to the trunk, and took out a paper bag labeled "Kitty's Angel". Quatre and Jerry paled visibly. "Kitty, you wouldn't.please no! I don't need to see it again!" Quatre said anxiously. Kitty winked at them and disappeared into the car again. "Quatre, what we need is a bucket of ice cold water. With ice in it." Jerry said, revenge plan for last time in his head. "Good idea Jerry. We'll each get one. Come on guys, we'll explain on the way." Quatre said, and they left the limo, plan in their minds. Unbeknownst to them, Rena and Kitty had heard the whole thing.  
  
"Ready Rena? I need my defective bathing suit, my devil outfit, and the pictures of me kissing Quatre and me kissing Jerry. Any others of me kissing any cute guy will work too. We need enough to cover the limo." Kitty said, planning to ruin the guys' plan. While Kitty got changed, Rena covered the limo. The devil outfit got a bit smaller, but then again, Kitty was only wearing the skirt and boots. She checked her appearance in a window before Rena covered it, then leaned against the covered car to wait while Rena got changed into the angel outfit.  
  
The guys were coming back from the bathroom, buckets with ice full. They saw Rena in the angel outfit, and Kitty in a bikini top and devil skirt. "Plan aborted. New plan, drench Kitty with the water, and hope that bikini top stays on." Jerry said, eyeing the top. The guys nodded, and started running. They stopped short when they saw what was covering the limo. "I'll bet you five bucks Heero turns purple Rena." Kitty whispered when she saw them stop. "You're on Kitten." She said, and they shook on it.  
  
  
  
"What the hell?" Heero asked. Everyone gathered around them, laughing. "I can't help but notice Heero, that you're face isn't on there." Minako said, laughing. Kitty nodded to Rena, and the two started walking over to the crowd. "Mina-chan, that's because Rena didn't have a picture. It's a pity we didn't have a space left and these are small pictures. If you look here, you can see two pictures of me in a bikini, this one in fact, kissing two different guys. These were different days too." Kitty said, pointing to two on the windshield. "Guys, we dump on three. One, two THREE!" Jerry said, and dumped his bucket. After he finished, Kitty said, "Such a pity. Did I mention this was the day I kissed Quatre at the beach? I was right about to dive in too."  
  
"SHIT!!" Jerry said, and ran away. Quatre dumped his bucket on Kitty, then ran away also. 'Getting looser. As soon as the last bucket is poured, it'll come off.' Kitty thought evilly. "Kitten, we will get our pictures right?" Rena asked, camera ready. Kitty nodded, smiling, and as Wufei dumped his bucket, Kitty kissed him. Heero felt his blood boil and turn red. "I call blue next!" Usagi said, watching Heero. "We got a bet on purple." Rena said, getting the picture. "One down Kitten!" Rena said as Trowa dumped his bucket and Kitty kiss him too. The camera flashed, and Heero turned blue. "YES!" Usagi said, holding up a V and winking. "Getting looser yet Kitten? We need a picture of that too." Rena said, getting her camera ready. Kitty nodded, and held up two fingers. "Got it." Rena said as Duo dumped his bucket and Kitty kiss him. Heero felt his blood boil even more, since Duo flirted with her, and turned a definite purple. "Damn! I just lost five dollars. Kitten, you know your man." Rena said, taking the picture. Kitty nodded, and undid a knot without anyone seeing. "Come on Heero-san. Purple isn't your color. You dump your bucket you get a surprise. But it's a good surprise promise!" Kitty said, walking over to the man she loved. Since he didn't look like he was weakening, Kitty leaned over and nipped his earlobe. Groaning, he dumped it. Kitty smiled, and when she felt the top fall, she kissed him. Camera's flashed, but the couple didn't notice.  
  
"Come on Kitten. You've already got five bucks, and your man got his surprise. At least, he will when he stops staring at the bikini top on the ground." Rena said, picking it up. Kitty stopped kissing him and looked behind her innocently. "Really? Hmm. It wasn't supposed to be on the ground. It was supposed to be around my waist. I guess I undid the wrong knot. Oopsie." Kitty said, not letting go of Heero, who was finally realizing what Kitty was wearing. Grunting, he slowly and carefully took off his shirt, and handed it to Kitty. "Damn. That was a different reaction that from what Jerry and Quatre did. Oh well." Kitty said, putting on the shirt. "I'm not going to ask what their reactions were." Heero mumbled, earning a laugh from Kitty. "Darling, let's just say it was the opposite reaction than what you did." Kitty said, walking over to where Jerry and Quatre were hiding. "He-man! You totally blew your chance!" Duo said, shaking his head. "Hn." Heero grunted, and started walking home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Kenji and Ikuko were informed of the plan Rena and Kitty had. "Poor boy. Kenji dear, stop looking at our niece like that. You knew she was going to do it, and you said when it happened it wouldn't bother you." Ikuko said to her husband. "Oh yeah, I'm going to Rena's earlier than expected, since we have a few days off." Kitty said, standing up to clear her dishes. "Ok dear. Remember to think clearly about the past, and why you chose him." Ikuko said, watching her youngest niece leave the room. "Mom, we're going with her right?" Minako asked. Ikuko nodded, and got another question. "Then should we know about her past past? I mean, we know about ours, in the Moon Kingdom and Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus and everything, but we don't know Kitty's." Usagi said. Ikuko looked at Kenji, who left the room and came back with a book they've never seen before. "Here's a good explanation. It's by the same author as 'The Lost Kingdoms I: Moon's Kingdom' and 'The Lost Kingdoms V: Venus' Kingdom. It's called 'The Lost Kingdoms X: Earth's Kingdom'. The author also wrote 'The Lost Kingdoms II, III, IV, VI, VII, VIII and XI: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and New Moon Kingdoms." Kenji said. "But the only two we received from Luna and Artemis were Venus and Moon. Remember them?" Ikuko said, and the girls nodded. Kenji gave Usagi the book, and the sisters left the kitchen.  
  
"Dreaming of you tonight, till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight. And there's no where in the world I'd rather be.here in my room, dreaming about you and me." Kitty sang as she packed. She picked up a picture she kept hidden that her birth mother had given her years ago. "Tell your true soul mate I said hello. You'll know him when you kiss him. I don't know what he looks like now, so kiss everyone you think would be him." She had said, then disappeared. "Mother. I miss you so much. Why did you have to destroy home?" Kitty asked, looking at the picture of Kitty and her family at a picnic in China.  
  
"Kit-chan? It's Usagi and Minako." Usagi said from the hallway. Kitty opened the door to see her cousins holding three books. All had the label 'The Lost Kingdoms' on the cover, but one had a picture of the Earth on it, one Venus, and one the Moon. "Usagi, Minako, don't tell me Uncle Kenji and Aunt Ikuko gave you those." Kitty said, and groaned when they nodded. "Don't tell me, I already know about you two, but I bet you don't know about me. I was the one who gave Uncle Kenji Earth's Kingdom, because my mother gave it to me. See?" Kitty asked, showing her cousins the picture. "I know him!" Usagi said, pointing to the black haired man in the picture. "He's my half brother, but I don't remember his name. I think it was Endymion or something of that nature." Kitty said, putting the picture in the suitcase. "My mother, she's in the picture, told me she didn't remember what my true soul mate had looked like or if he would look the same in the future, now. She told me to kiss every guy I thought might be him, but I would know who it was when I kissed him. Now I have the strangest feeling it's Heero." Kitty said, and shut her nearly empty suitcase.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two days later found Minako and Usagi reading 'The Lost Kingdoms: Earth's Kingdom' to try and figure out a clue as to what Kitty's true soul mate looked like. Kitty, on the other hand, had picked up a book called 'The Hidden World of Birthdays'. "Lets see.February 12. Gem: Ruby. Flower: Dew Plant. Tree: Elm. Bird: Swan. Symbol: Wreath. Health Scent: Rose. Lucky Charm: A pen someone else has already used?? What?" Kitty said, staring at the book. (A/N: Forgive me if I get birthdays wrong. If you want to, if I get any birthdays wrong, can you put the right ones in reviews? That would help me a lot. Thx! ^.^) "Usa-chan, Mina-chan! I need birthdays!" Kitty said, and her cousins lifted up their heads of where they were reading descriptions of the prince and princess of Earth and their soul mates and what planets they were from. "Mine is June 30th, Minako's is (A/N: I'm making it up, and if u know it, tell me plz!) May 4th." Usagi said, going back to reading. "Hm. June 30th. Gem: Sapphire. Flower: Sunflower. Tree: Elm. Cool. Bird: Swan. Interesting. Symbol: Wreath. Scary. Health Scent: ROSE? Ok. This is scaring me. Lucky Charm: A PEN SOMEONE ELSE HAS ALREADY USED??? Usagi, you and I must be alike. May 4th? Gem: Emerald. Flower: Myrtle. Tree: Cherry. Bird: Robin. Symbol: Star. Health Scent: Vanilla. Lucky Charm: A piece of material cut from something in your home. I'm sorry, but that's just cool." Kitty said and shut the book. "AHA!" Minako said, standing up. "What Mina-chan?" Kitty asked, coming over. "Lookie! A picture of the Prince and Princess of Earth and their soul mates! That's interesting. He does look like Heero. Kitty, are you Ok?" Minako asked, looking at her fallen cousin. "No. What was his name?" Kitty asked, standing up. "His name was Heero and he was from the planet Jupiter." Minako said.  
  
Quatre and Rena were lying by the pool when they heard the scream. "WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT??????????" it was high pitched, and a window broke. "Ow. I bet the guys heard that. Rena, are you tanning because they're coming tonight?" Quatre asked his girlfriend, who was trying to sleep. "Of course. Remember, tanning is my life." Rena said, lifting her sunglasses. "Master Quatre, your guests are here." Rashid said, the Pilots behind him. "Ok. Hi guys." Quatre said, and Rashid left. "Nice digs Q-man. Where's the babe?" Duo asked, looking around. "In the library. Did you hear the scream?" Rena asked, standing up. "Unfortunately yes. It broke a window." Wufei said. "That was Kitty probably." Quatre said, and was nearly knocked down by what seemed like a blast of air. "And there she went. Well, well. What's this?" Quatre asked, picking up a piece of paper. Before he could open it, Kitty appeared, breathing heavily and plucked it out of his hand. "Thank you." Kitty said between breaths. "Now if you excuse me, I have to drown myself now. Good. I have an audience. WAIT A SEC! Rena, what are they doing here?" she asked, stripping her shirt. "Kitten, Quatre invited him. Why are you going to try and drown yourself again? They're staying for the rest of the weekend by the way." Rena said as Kitty dove into the pool. She surfaced and said, "Great. Mina-chan and Usa-chan can tell you the BIG news. I'm going to scream now, but for your sake, I'm doing it underwater." She dove back under and screamed her lungs out. You could still hear it, but it was muffled.  
  
Usagi and Minako came back out, the page folded down so they could remember it. "How long was she underwater?" Minako asked, flipping to the page Kitty tried to rip out. "She's been there screaming for about 30 seconds now." Rena said, getting worried. Kitty resurfaced and glared at her cousins. "I ripped out the wrong page, didn't I?" she asked. Usagi and Minako nodded, then burst out laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THAT GIRL IS ANYMORE AND SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY SISTER-IN-LAW!" Kitty screamed as she got out of the pool. Heero moved stealthily and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, ignoring the fact she was dripping wet. "You'll just have to figure out a way to contact her and ask. Also, you should tell your mother!" Usagi said, waving the picture in Kitty's face. "What book is that?" Trowa asked, trying to grab it away from the blondes. "I can't tell until I find out all brothers. Poor Kitty, being stuck with such a loser!" Usagi said, teasing her cousin. "USAGI TSUKINO! YOU WILL DIE!!!!!" Kitty said, trying to get out of Heero's hold, but he tightened his hold. "Babe, let go." She said, turning around. He shook his head no, glad he was getting revenge on her for what happened two days ago. "I still have that shirt. And by the way, you completely forget I can melt your bones into jelly. LET ME GO!" she said, crossing her arms. When he shook his head no again, she sighed. "I didn't want to resort to this but." she started to say, then kissed him. After a few minutes, Heero's arms slipped away from her waist. "Thank you!" Kitty said, breaking the kiss and running after her cousins. "STOP TALKING ABOUT MY BROTHER!!" she screamed, grabbing Wufei's katana. "You know baby, we still don't know the BIG news." Quatre said, shaking his head. "We'll find out at dinner. Come on Quatre- san, do you really want to disturb them? And baby.." Rena started to say then whispered the rest in Quatre's ear. He nodded, smiling, then went to tell Rashid. "I'm sorry for that. You see, we've been a bit behind since Kitty found this book called 'The Hidden World of Birthdays'. She's been looking up birthdays since she saw it. She looked up mine, and it made no sense to me at all." Rena said, bowing to the Pilots. "And since her cousins are doing research of some sort, it's been quiet. We were waiting for some noise, Quatre and I." She said, picking up her towel as Quatre and Rashid returned. "We will show you to your rooms. As requested, all rooms are connected except for Heero's. His is across the hall though." Quatre said, turning around.  
  
Inside the house, the group made their way up many flights of stairs until they met up with a panting but smiling Kitty. "Hi people! I didn't get her, but I did hit her on the head a lot of times. Thanks Wufei." She said, moving down the hallway. She turned around and asked, "Where are they staying anyway Quatre-chan?" Quatre, Rashid, and Rena smiled and made Kitty shiver. "No, no way. It'll be a cold day in hell when you do that!" she said, going back to Rena. "Relena Peacecraft, tell me the weather down there!" she said, shaking her friend, who was still smiling. "Mademoiselle, Satan is throwing snowballs at the devil, and all the damned people are ice skating." Rashid said, smiling. Kitty groaned and ran to her room. "How convenient. Come, let's see how she lives, why don't we?" Quatre asked, and opened the door to Kitty's room. Blue paint, ice water, and lots of desserts greeted them, but it all hit Rena. "Very nice Kathleen Terre. GET THIS STUFF OFF OF ME!" Rena said, chasing Kitty. "No way Rena! You deserve every bit of it for what you're doing to me!" she said, halting when she saw Heero in her way. "Damn you Yuy! Damn every inch of your fine body!" she said as she ran into him. "It's like running into a brick wall." Kitty said, rubbing her nose. "AHA! I knew it! Kitty-chan, Rashid told me the plans and you are soooooo dead!" Minako's voice said. 'No shit.' Kitty thought, standing up again and rubbing her nose. "Kitty, why the hell is my stuff in here?" Heero asked, looking at the small blonde.  
  
"Ask Rena or Quatre. They'll tell you. Right now, I'm going to go jump into that pool. Bye!" Kitty said, running behind Heero and closing the door. "Relena. Tell me." Heero said, glaring at the other girl. "Ano.it's because well, umm, Minako, you have the book, you show him." Rena said, going back to the other people. "Lookie! Tell me what you see and who you think it is!" Minako said, shoving the picture under Heero's nose. They heard a splash outside, followed by a pain-filled scream. With the book, Heero and Minako ran over to the balcony and looked down to see Kitty with both her hands behind her back, crying. "Let go of me!" she said, screaming with pain again. "There's no one behind her though. Wait a sec. Minako, why am I in your book kissing Kitty?" Heero asked. "Because you're her true soul mate!" Minako said happily, running back into the other room. "BAKA BASTARD! ENDYMION NO BAKA LET GO OF ME!" Kitty said, still screaming. Heero, unable to take it anymore, jumped off of the balcony and landed lightly on his feet. "Heero- san!" Kitty said, relief in her blue eyes. A tall, black haired person appeared behind Kitty, holding her arms together. "Ahh. The man arrives. Prince Heero of Jupiter, I presume?" the man said, turning his head to meet angry Prussian blue eyes. "Endymion, he doesn't know! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kitty asks, tears in her ice blue eyes. Her head was bent back so ice blue eyes could meet midnight blue ones. "Kitty darling, you know I've never liked that planet. You completely destroyed your perfect reputation. It was like mine. We were supposed to move together, from planet to planet. How was I to know you'd find love in Makoto's brother? Since you did, I promised I'd kill your love for him and make you forget all about your precious 'He-san'." Mamoru said, tightening his hold on Kitty's head. "Endy.please don't. you did find love.you found it in a girl I hated, but I didn't kill your love for her did I?" Kitty asked, glowing a faint but steady dark green. The color exploded, bringing back memories of Endymion's love and marriage and Kitty's relationship with Heero  
  
In the house, everyone saw the color. "Quatre, Endy's here again. Stupid boy, always comes at the worst times." Rena said, walking over to the windows to see a fainted Kitty being held by Heero, and a doubled over Endymion. "Well now isn't this just peachy. Quatre, she fainted again!" Rena called over her shoulder to her blonde boyfriend, who told Rashid to make lots of Swedish Meatballs.  
  
"Kitty-san, Kitty-san. Damn you Kitty, wake up!" Heero's voice was saying, bending over Kitty's weak form. Kitty opened her eyes, glaring at the sky. "Damn Mother," She whispered to herself, "She just had to go and interfere with my love life, didn't she!" Heero looked at her happy she was alive. He hugged her (A/N: everyone go Awwwwwwwww. Everyone: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!) with passion. "He-san, let go before Endy kills you." Kitty said, glancing at her fuming overprotective brother. Heero let go and looked at the enemy for the time being. "I'm going to get dressed for dinner, it's five o'clock. He-san, after you finished beating up my brother, or vice-versa, come upstairs." Kitty said, jumping back onto the balcony. "Go away! Shoo! Leave my room!" she said, getting rid of everyone.  
  
  
  
She got dressed in a midnight blue dress that hung to her every curve, flowing flawlessly to the floor like water. She left her waist length blonde hair unbound, and streaked it the same color blue as her dress. For make-up, she put on some sky blue eye shadow and some clear lip-gloss. As she was putting the finishing touches on her lip-gloss, Heero came in; looking like he just came back from a spa. "Injustice!" he said when she turned around smiling. "Poor He-san. Can't stop me now, I'm going down to dinner. Wear something nice, 'k?" she stated, kissed his cheek, and left the room. "I'll kill her one day." Heero said to him self, then got dressed.  
  
At the dinner, Minako, Usagi, and Kitty were preparing to tell the truth about them and the boys. "Demo, I don't want to do this!" Kitty complained, looking over the notes she was to explain. "Too bad Kit-chan, you have to!" Usagi said, tried of all the complaining. "I'll say them but I bet you guys five bucks each they'll look at us like we're aliens or something like that. It's either that or Heero gets really mad when, if, Duo tries to kiss me." Kitty said. "Fine." her cousins said, and they shook on it.  
  
"Tell me this again. All three of you are princesses, and we're all princes? Of planets? Onnas, you have to be kidding me." Wufei said, staring at them in disbelief. "I already lost one bet, why not make it two?" Usagi mumbled, then nodded her head. "Not to mention Duo was Kitty's first boyfriend, but we won't go into details of that." Minako said, agreeing with her sister. Duo leaped up and tried to kiss Kitty. She was running away as fast as she could, laughing. Heero watched this with a frown the size of Texas on his face and boiling blood. "He-san! Help me!" Kitty said, jumping onto Heero's lap and hugging his neck. Heero smiled again and stood. "Eep." Kitty said as she saw her feet off the floor. In one motion, Heero put her back down on the empty chair next to him, and sat back down. "I just won 10 bucks from each of you!" Kitty said happily, leaning against Heero. "Kitten, can you help us and explain who is from what planet?" Rena asked, and Kitty flipped to the card that said it. "Venus: Minako, Duo. Mars: Trowa, Rei, Jerry. Jupiter: Heero, Makoto. Mercury: Wufei, Ami. Moon: Quatre, Usagi, Relena. Earth: Kitty, Endymion. I think that's it." she said, putting the card away. "COME ON GUYS! Stop looking at me like that. If you do, then I'll leave and go somewhere you don't want me to!" Kitty said to the staring faces that kept staring. "Fine. Ja! I'm going clubbing!" she said, changing into a leather mini skirt and dark green halter-top. She ran out of the house laughing maniacally.  
  
Heero stopped staring first, trying to figure out where Kitty said she was going. 'CLUBBING? NANI?' he thought, and cursed when he heard the revving of a motorcycle.  
  
  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitty sat in the driveway revving her motorcycle, glad no one could hear her laugh. 'I can't believe they're going to fall for it! I think I'll go for a ride in the park.' She thought, and drove her car as the engine on the motorcycle kept running.  
  
Minutes after she left, everyone ran outside to see a car missing and Kitty's motorcycle in the driveway, on. There was a note on the seat saying, "I can't believe you fell for it! I'm sorry to say I'm not going clubbing, but instead you can find me in the most peaceful place in the most peaceful part. Have fun! Ja ne! I'll kiss you later He-san. Luv an Peace!"  
  
"Heero? Are you ok?" Minako asked the brown haired male. "I'm going to find her." He said in a monotone, and grabbed one of the motorcycle's helmets. "Dude, I'm so going with you. I mean, I was her first boyfriend and.Can't I come He-man?" Duo asked the glaring Heero. "Guys, there's a PS." Usagi said, turning the note over. "PS. If you go looking for me He- san, there's an extra helmet for Duo-chan. ^.^ Luv an Peace boys!" it said. Duo cheered and put on the other helmet. "I'll take the car." Quatre said, watching the motorcycle speed out into the night. "We'll go the opposite way baby." Rena said.  
  
~*~~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~  
  
Kitty sat on top of a rock on the highest hill in the park, hugging her legs. 'I should've brought my CD player.' She thought, and started singing to herself. "First you said I wasn't yours/Now you want me even more/If you're going to be confusing/Do it to someone else/I don't need you anymore/Then you said you hated me/Now you say you love me/If you're going to be stupid/Do it to someone else/I don't like you anymore/I don't like you/Anymore" she sang, making it up as she went. 'Freaky. That sounds like something I said to Zeck.' She thought, thinking about one of her crushes back in New Jersey. She heard a motorcycle below her, and knew Heero and Duo were looking for her. "I forgot Jerry lives near here. Maybe they're seeking his help." She said to herself, then laughed. "I never told him where I like to go when I need to be alone, did I?" she asked herself, thinking about it, "Oh no! I did! Damn it!"  
  
Jerry opened his door to two frantic boys in tuxedos. "Heero? Duo? What're you two doing here?" he asked them. "We need your help. Kitty left in the middle of dinner, and we can't find her. Where does she like to go?" Duo asked him. Jerry took his coat and opened the garage. "I'll lead you. First, you have to tell me where the nearest park to where you were is." Jerry said, getting in his car. "Scratch that, we'll lead you." Heero said, putting his helmet back on. 'Damn you Kitty. Once I find you, I'm never letting you go.' He thought as he sped for the park.  
  
Kitty heard the snapping of a branch from behind her. She turned around to see a dark figure swaying. "Yo babe, wanna rumble?" the figure asked. Kitty knew instantly the figure was male and that he was drunk, and being the kind person she was, she went over to him and tried to support him. The man grabbed her upper arms and swung her against the nearest tree. Kitty started to scream, but was cut off by the figure kissing her. Kitty tried to struggle, but only succeeded in scratching her bare back on the tree's rough trunk that had a couple nails in it too. The man's hands started undoing her halter strap, still kissing her, and Kitty barely heard the sound of a motorcycle and car, and three pairs of feet running up the hill.  
  
Heero stopped the motorcycle, took off his helmet, and started running. He heard Jerry yell, "Highest hill!" and started sprinting for the hill right in front of him. Duo was right behind him, and Jerry behind Duo.  
  
Kitty's halter had long since been tossed aside, and now the man was starting on her skirt. Kitty was shaking with fear of losing everything she protected with a passion, and fainted right after she saw Heero.  
  
Heero saw Kitty's halter on a tree branch, and wondered how it got there. He rounded the bend to see Kitty backed up against a tree, topless, and a dark figure trying to undo her skirt. Heero saw Kitty's eyes on him, then faint. Duo and Jerry came up beside him, Jerry carrying Kitty's shirt. "I'll kill him." Heero growled, then ran to the figure and started punching him. Duo and Jerry went to Kitty, and hissed with sympathy when they saw the bruises on her arms and the scratches on her back. Those scratched were bleeding, not heavily, but not very lightly either. After Heero finished punching the man, he went over to Kitty, took off his jacket and shirt, and covered her. "Come on let's go. Duo, take the motorcycle back, I'll go with Jerry and call Quatre's cell phone." He said, and started down the hill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Quatre's cell phone rang shrilly in the limo. The group had been searching the city at places Kitty liked to go. "Quatre answer your phone already! It's getting annoying." Usagi said, covering her ears. Quatre picked it up, "Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Quatre? It's Heero. We found Kitty, and we're going back to the house. No matter what, DO NOT bother her tomorrow. No one is to enter her room without my permission, and no one is to disturb her." Heero's voice came stern from the other side.  
  
"Heero? Where did you find her?" Quatre asked. "In the park. See you later." Heero said, and hung up. "Did Heero find her?" Minako asked Quatre, worry written all over her face. "In the park. I have orders that no one is to enter their room without Heero's permission, and no one is to even try to bother or disturb Kitty tomorrow." Quatre said, and they drove home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Jerry, Heero and Duo got back close to 11:00. Kitty was still unconscious, and Heero was still carrying her. He brought her upstairs to their room, got her dressed in comfortable clothes, and put her in bed. Heero went back downstairs to see everyone else there looking exhausted and concerned. "Where is my cousin? What happened to her? Tell me Yuy!" Usagi said, trying to grab his shirt but finding skin. "You lost another shirt to her? What the hell did the onna do?" Wufei asked, sitting down. "Nothing you need to know right now. She still unconscious and needs to sleep." Heero said as Rashid came downstairs. "Master Quatre, Mistress Kitty is awake and crying for Heero. Something about a park and a tree." He said. Heero ran upstairs, everyone following.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
Kitty woke up in her bed dressed in sweatpants and another one of Heero's shirts. She inhaled the shirt and started crying. "Heero.what happened?" she asked to her empty room through her tears. Rashid came in to find her crying. "Mistress Kitty, what is wrong?" he asked comfortingly. "Rashid-kun.I need He-san. I can't remember much, just pain, a rock, and a tree." Kitty said, and started crying again. "I'll get him. Stop crying Kitty-chan. Tears don't suit you." Rashid said and left, but not before hugging her. 'My friend Rashid. Thank you.' Kitty thought. She sat up to see blood all over Heero's shirt and her pale blue sheets. "Damn it. What happened to my back?" she said to herself as Heero came into the room. "He- san!" Kitty cried, crying again. Heero came over and hugged her. "Heero. My back.it's bleeding. Why is it bleeding?" she asked him. Heero pulled away and looked at his girlfriend. She was traumatized, and she didn't remember a thing? "You almost got raped by someone. Don't you remember?" he asked, getting bandages while Kitty took off the bloody shirt. "I remember pain, drunken breath, a tree, strong hand grabbing my arms, a kiss, a song, rocks, and you. I remember seeing you, the last thing I saw was you. You came before he took it, didn't you?" Kitty asked, thanks in her ice eyes. Heero nodded and started wrapping Kitty with the bandage. Kitty frowned. "I hate this sort of stuff. He-san, did you kill him?" she asked, putting her head on his shoulder. "No, and if you stay in this position, I won't be able to finish wrapping you." Heero said. "Good." Kitty said, and kissed his cheek. She moved away when she saw the crowd though. "He-san, why did they follow you?" she asked, and when he looked at her questioningly, she pointed behind him. "Damn them." Heero whispered and finished bandaging her back. "Kitty-chan. What happened?" Minako asked, sitting next to her cousin. "Nothing too bad, since He-san, Duo and Jerry saved me. It's like being in the past all over again Mina-chan, except now I won't be killed by He-san's father." Kitty said laughing.  
  
Everyone except Heero left soon afterward. Kitty wanted to change the sheets on the bed, but Heero pulled her down before she could think about it again. "He-san, these sheets are dirty. Can't I please change them?" she asked, giving him puppy-dog eyes. Heero looked away, knowing he could never refuse those eyes. "Fine." Kitty said, and fell asleep again, her head buried in Heero's chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two days later, everyone was at the Tsukino house. Kenji and Ikuko were relieved everyone knew about everything, and there was going to be a party the next day. Kitty and Ikuko were in the kitchen, baking for the party. "I'm so glad your back. The house was so empty without any of you here. But now we can contact Selenity and Demeter and tell them everyone remembers. Then we can have Luna and Artemis back. I bet they'll be glad to see you again." Ikuko said. (A/N: for all you confused people, Ikuko and Kenji were like Royal Advisors to all the planets of the Inner Scouts. Just to let you know.) "True. What did Heero and Duo tell you when they took both of you aside? Don't think I didn't notice." Kitty said. "They told us about what had happened two days ago. A deed like what Heero did means that he truly was your soul mate darling. I don't know what Duo and Jerry were for then though." Ikuko said, rolling out sugar cookie dough.  
  
Two lights appeared on the kitchen table amongst the chaos. "Mother! Selenity!" Kitty said, turning around to look at them. "Your Highnesses!" Ikuko said, turning and bowing. "Hello Ikuko. Hello Kitty dear." They said in unison. Kitty laughed and asked, "Have you two been keeping tabs on us or something?" Demeter nodded guiltily while Selenity shook her head. "I haven't, but your mother and Zeus have been. He's been meaning to throttle your neck, but your mother won't let him." Selenity said laughing. Demeter frowned and said, "It was for a good reason. Baby, are you sure you're all right? I didn't mean for your back to get hurt when I sent down someone for the test of true love." Kitty looked at her mother in shock. "You're telling me that person wasn't real? I mean, he wasn't real down here?" she asked angrily. "No dear. That was Hermes. Who better to try and rape you than him? You know very well he was all over you once you started developing." Demeter said, and Kitty frowned at the memory. "That wasn't fun then, it's not fun now. Mother, how am I going to get Zeus to realize I'm not after He-san for the power? I love him, and he doesn't think I'm telling the truth!" Kitty said. "I'll take care of it darling. For right now, get back to cooking so we can talk to Ikuko privately." Selenity said, and Kitty obeyed. She finished the sugar cookies, started and finished chocolate chip cookies, and was almost finished with peanut butter when they stopped talking. They worked the rest of the time in silence, finishing the peanut butter cookies, the oatmeal raisin cookies, chocolate covered mini marshmallows, and brownies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
The next day went by quickly until the guys came. Kitty was in short shorts, since it was an unusually hot day, and a black t-shirt. 'Gee. I think a god is happy.' Kitty thought as she went outside to greet and see the guys in private. "Demo, Zeus will kill me if I don't say it, and he'll kill me if I do. It's so confusing!" Kitty said, shaking her head. Her long blonde hair was in a high ponytail, and had lots of little braids in it. Suddenly, rain began to drop from the sky and thunder sounded. "Gee, I can see Zeus is really tagging me today." Kitty mumbled, and earned herself a blot of lightning inches from where she stood. "This looks familiar. Dad mad at you again?" Makoto asked Kitty, who was glaring at the sky and trying not to flip it the bird. "Mako-chan? What're you doing here?" Kitty asked. "Is it a crime to see our dear brothers Kit-chan?" Rei asked. Kitty shook her head and they walked inside out of the rain. "Are you coming Kitty-chan?" Ami asked, standing on the porch. "Nah. I think I'll stay out here and let Zeus rain his fury on me for a little while. Go ahead, tell people, I'll take the punishment." Kitty said, and earned herself another bolt of lightning. Ami stared at her, then went inside.  
  
  
  
"Please tell me she's not standing out there, taking bolts of lightning Ami-chan." Usagi said from her spot near the TV. Ami nodded smiling and everyone in the room groaned. "I keep telling her she's going to get hit one day, but she never listens. Why does he have to tag her today?" Ikuko asks the air, poking her head outside in the pouring rain, where Kitty is cursing the sky. Ikuko tries to call her inside, but is taken aback by the wind. She then notices the position Kitty's hair is in and the color of the sky. The sky was green, and Kitty's hair hadn't moved an inch. 'Either she's wearing too much gel, or Zeus is getting really mad.' Ikuko thought. "What's going on out there?" Makoto asked, noticing the sky color. "Dad's about to pitch a tornado at her."  
  
"She can't even hear me, and the strange thing is, once again her hair isn't moving." Ikuko said, and locked all the doors. "She does know the tornado might hit her right? Once it makes contact, even her mother has no control over it." Minako said, recalling the time when she was caught in a tornado, and even though Demeter tried everything she could to stop it, it didn't help. Minako had broken every bone in her body except for her head, neck, and spine. "She knows that, but she still won't come in." Ikuko said, sighing.  
  
Outside, Kitty knew very well what was going to happen to her. The first sign was her hair, which wasn't moving, the second sign was when Ikuko tried to call to her, but she couldn't hear her, and the third sign was the green sky. She ignored this, just kept taunting and teasing Zeus. "Poor Zeus. Such a player. You know what my forecast for your love life is? Scattered, with many mistresses. Hera should really divorce you, you know. I mean, how many times have you cheated on her? Too many to count. Zeus, the almighty, gets put down by his wife! Zeus, all-powerful, gets shunned by his friends and family! Zeus loses his only son to the lowly Princess of Earth! I can see the newspaper headlines now! Try and make me scared Zeus, I've been through worse." She said, and slowly the sky turned back to blue, the wind stopped howling, and Kitty's hair moved when she shook her head. "That's better. It can keep raining, and if you disapprove of my loving your son for who he is, lightning strike me now." She said, and waited. The rain poured again, with thunder, but there wasn't anymore lightning bolts near Kitty, who went back inside dripping wet.  
  
"HA! Beat that Selenity! I can get him to change his mind all by myself!" Kitty said as she went back inside. "Kitty, what the hell did you sat to him?" Makoto asked. "Mako-chan, that's my business and his, but I'll say this: I threatened his pride for his son and newspaper headlines everywhere just lost a lot of business." Kitty said, and went upstairs to change. Heero followed her, thinking about what she might've said. He found her on her bed crying.  
  
"What's wrong Kitty-san?" He asked, sitting next to his girlfriend. "Nothing. While I was coming up here, I remembered something I didn't want to. It was about the night before the palace was covered up with dirt. Do you remember?" Kitty asked, not touching him and not making eye contact. Heero shook his head and Kitty sighed with relief. "It's ok if you don't. I would tell you, but it's too hard. I need to talk to my mother about this. Maybe she knows something." She said, standing up. Kitty bowed good-bye to Heero, still not meeting his eyes.  
  
Downstairs, everyone felt her leave. "Where is she going?" Kenji wondered out loud as Heero came back down. "Where did she go boy?" he asked, glaring at him. "She went to see her mother. Something about the night before the palace got covered up by dirt. What happened?" Heero asked Ikuko, who was staring at him in shock. Her gaze wandered from Heero to Duo. "Oh that idiot! What did he do to her wine?" Ikuko said, shaking her fist towards the sky. "Damn you Zeus! You messed up everything!" she said. Everyone looked at her confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitty reappeared on Jupiter. Her mother and Zeus were having a conversation in the meeting room when Kitty stormed in. "What the hell did you do to my wine, Zeus?" Kitty asked, glowing with anger. Demeter looked at her daughter in confusion, while Zeus looked at her in satisfaction. "You remember? That's too bad. I guess I'll have to tell my son, and then he'll break up with you." Zeus said, shocking both mother and daughter. "Don't you dare Zeus! They love each other!" Demeter said. Zeus snapped his fingers and Hermes appeared. "Yes sire?" he asked, then jolted when he saw Kitty. "Kitty-chan! How nice to see you again!" Kitty looked at the messenger god angrily. "Buzz off Hermes." She said as Zeus handed him a videotape. "I need you to give this to Lady Ikuko and Sir Kenji. You remember them don't you? Oh yes, and take Kitty with you and make sure she watches it. I'm sure my son will love it." Zeus said, and Kitty paled. "You won't. You can't!" she said, and disappeared again, Hermes with her and carrying the video.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Kitty and Hermes reappeared once again in the living room. Kitty was still pale and frowning again. "Damn you Zeus! You stupid idiot!" she said, giving the finger to the sky. Hermes ignored her and gave the videotape to Ikuko and Kenji. "For you from Zeus. He said to make sure Kitty watches it." Hermes said, and disappeared again. "I can't believe he would be so stupid as to actually record me! Stupid proud male." Kitty was muttering, sitting down far away from everyone and making sure she could run for the stairs when she needed to. Ikuko was also pale, but put in the tape anyway. The movie started with a dinner at Earth's palace, Kitty sitting next to Duo, looking disappointed and staring at Heero, who was down the table. She took a sip of wine with Zeus watching her, the smiled at Duo. "He-san! How did you get away from your father?" she asked Duo. Duo looked at her strangely and said, "Heero's over there babe." Kitty giggled and said, "No he isn't He-san. You're right here!" and kissed him.  
  
Kitty groaned at cursed Zeus again silently. The movie continued, and Kitty was imagining Zeus laughing at her. Kitty could feel Duo and Heero's eyes on her, and ran upstairs again, crying. "Damn you Zeus! I'll never forgive you!" Kitty said, taking out her backpack and starting to pack things. She pointed at her door and said, "Lock." The door closed and locked itself with five million locks, it seems. Kitty, satisfied, climbed out the window with another note to everyone. After she closed the window, the door unlocked itself and Heero fell in. Kitty jumped down quickly, but not before Heero saw her. (A/N: It's cold. *shivers* poor me.)  
  
Heero stared at the window, telling himself he wasn't going to chase after her. The movie had ended a couple minutes ago, and Heero was going to try and kill her. Duo came in and saw Heero staring at the window in anger. Silently, Duo grabbed the note he saw on the table, and waved it in Heero's face. "Dear Everybody,  
  
I'm sorry that happened, but if you read between the lines, you will be able to see that the wine was drugged. I'm not going to come back to this house until everyone has forgiven me, and I will know when. You will not be able to find me, since I will make sure of it. I'm sorry Heero. I can imagine the look on your face now. If you can understand this, then I won't have to worry that much. I love you Heero, and I always will. Bie Liao. We'll never meet again if you don't forgive me.  
  
Kathleen Terre T.T Luv an Peace Duo-kun." Heero read.  
  
~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&  
  
'It's been three months since I last saw you Kitty. Where are you? The only person who hasn't forgiven you is Mako-chan. We're working on it.' Usagi thought. It had been three months today since everyone last saw Kathleen Terre. "Usa-chan? It's Mako-chan. I have to say that I truly forgive her now. It's been three months. Are you ok?" Makoto asked, coming into Kitty's empty room. Usagi nodded as Minako and everyone else came in. "Usagi. Come on Usa. It'll be ok. Everyone's forgiven her now. She'll be here soon." Minako said as the heard a voice come from the roof. "TAKE THAT YOU STUPID MALE! I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU! YOU TOTAL BAKA!!" Everyone looked at the ceiling and ran outside.  
  
On the roof, Kitty was glaring at Jerry. "I can't believe you would actually wait for me on the roof. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRIED TO KISS ME!" she screamed, taking out her sword her ex-boyfriend Trunks gave her. (A/N: BTW, Kitty went to the DBZ dimension while she was waiting, and had a bit of romance with Trunks.) Jerry laughed at her, then screamed when the flat edge of the blade hit his head. "Baby! Come on! I want to know where you got that awesome outfit!" he said, rubbing his head. Kitty sniffed and said, "It was a gift from one of the people I met while I was gone. It's weighted, so don't try to wear it. I've got tons of stuff, and they're going to drop on you if you don't get off of me."  
  
Heero looked up at the roof, but could only see two figures. "WOMAN! DID YOU MAKE IT SAFELY? CAN WE GO NOW?" he heard a gruff voice say. "Veggie! It's ok. I'm save, and you can go. It's a soft landing, since my good friend Jerry is here to break your fall, unless you want to fly." He heard a familiar voice say. "Kitty-san!" Heero said, and jumped onto a tree and onto the roof. A short man an inch shorter than himself was standing there, talking to Kitty. "I want to make sure these people remember you, and maybe I'll send the brat and Kakarott's (A/N: sp? And I don't own DBZ) brat later, if you don't mind." Kitty, or the person he thought was Kitty, nodded her head, and hugged the man. "Veggie, it's so hard to leave you now! I'm going to miss your fights with Bulma-chan, and sparring with you. Unless I'm wrong, and I'm rarely wrong, you know that, there's no one I can't beat with one blow. You'll have to send Tru-kun and Gohan-kun soon. I'll be find, once I find everyone. Please tell Bra I'm sorry I won't be there for her birthday, and I will find a way to give her a present. Ja ne Veggie-chan!" Kitty said, and watched Vegeta fly back into the portal. Tearing, she turned around, backpack on back to Jerry. "Jerry-kun, I can't say I didn't miss you, but I was really busy." She said, shifting her backpack.  
  
Heero looked at Kitty in amazement, then shook his head. 'No way this could be her!' he thought, and cleared his throat. The two turned around, surprised. "He-san!" Kitty said, running over to him. Heero, still unsure if it was Kitty, stepped back. Kitty stopped, confused, then remembered what she was wearing. "Heero. It is me. I've been gone three months today, ever since your idiot of a father showed that videotape. Please believe me He-kun. I missed you terribly." She said, taking out a picture. "I don't know how I got this picture, but it appeared on my bed one day where I was. Lookie." Heero looked at the picture of him and Kitty, holding hands against a sunset. "Demo, how can I actually know it's you? You have a sword on your back, and your clothes look like something out of a fantasy." Heero said. Kitty sighed, and took out a different top. "My back still hurts sometimes when I'm fighting, but how can I not be Kitty if I don't have this shirt?" the shirt she had in her hand was the tattered green halter top she wore the night she almost got raped. Heero still didn't believe her, and tearing again, she jumped down onto the front lawn.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe her eyes. "Kitty-chan!" she said, hugging her cousin. She was sporting rays of anger. "Kitty? We can feel your anger all the way over here dear. Don't tell me he doesn't believe you?" Ikuko asked as two more figures dropped out of the sky. One dropped on Heero, and one dropped on Jerry. "Kitty-san! Dad sent me as soon as he got back!" One of the figures said, getting off Heero. He had lavender hair and a sword across his back. "Tru-san! I'm down here! See if you can't notice me with this lovely sword you gave me!" Kitty said, waving to the other two figures. The jumped down onto the ground too. "Kitty-chan, who were the two people we dropped on? You could've warned us you know." The black haired one said. Kitty laughed and said, "Gohan-kun, if I did, then it wouldn't have been funny. Trunks, you dropped on Heero, and Gohan, you dropped on Jerry. I told you about them, and Tru-kun, don't you dare try to hurt He- san." Kitty glared a warning to her ex-boyfriend and friend, who laughed. "Never babe. When I left, Bra was so disappointed when she found you left." Trunks earned himself a glare from Jerry, Heero and Duo. Heero and Jerry had gotten down from the roof with great difficulty. "I'm going to be right back, I've got change. You peek Trunksu, you will so die." Kitty said, and flew up to her room to change.  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?" Heero asked the two boys. "I'm Trunks Briefs, this is Gohan Son, and we don't work for anyone but ourselves." Trunks said, "And I'm guessing you're the infamous Heero Yuy Kitty's told us all about. Sorry for dropping on you man." Kitty came back down in a different outfit, a light pink shirt and light denim jeans. She had a frown on her face as Trunks and Gohan tried hard not to laugh. "Who the hell put this in my bag? Briefs, Son? Will any of you act like real men and tell? If you don't, you'll never taste my cooking again." She said threateningly. Trunks pointed to Gohan and Gohan pointed to Trunks. "Trunks knows better, Gohan-kun. You so die tomorrow morning, I'll make sure of it." she said, and punched him. Gohan's head moved to the side, but came out without a scratch. "Babe, you've gotten stronger than when you first came, but that's probably from.umm.I'm gonna shut up now." Gohan said, moving away from the two glares he got from Kitty and Trunks. "Well, isn't this interesting! How about we all go inside, and you three can tell us about what happened in three months." Ikuko said.  
  
Inside, Kitty told the story, skipping the part where she and Trunks were a couple for a good reason. "Plus, for us, it hasn't been three months, but three years." She finished, and looked at the astonished. "I have the strangest feeling you skipped a part Kitty-chan." Makoto said. Kitty looked nervous and shook her head, "Nope! I think that's about it. Right Tru-kun, Gohan-kun?" Heero got suspicious and said, "Why do you call Trunks Tru-kun, but call Gohan Gohan-kun?" Kitty and Trunks blushed and muttered something illegible. "What's that Kitty-chan? We can't hear you." Duo said, leaning in closer. "It was nothing!" Kitty said, blushing like a tomato. Just then, Zeus and Demeter appeared in the living room, both frowning. "I gave you another chance and what do you do? You go and-" Demeter starts, but Kitty shuts her mother up. "MOM! Shush! Please?" she asks. Demeter and Zeus' eyes widen in realization, then Zeus says before Kitty could stop him, "You had to have sex with this inferior?" Kitty and Gohan groan when they feel Trunks' ki go up dramatically. "Damn it Zeus!" Kitty whispered, and braced herself. "Big Bang Attack!" Trunks shouted, and aimed the attack at the god. The blast also it Demeter and Kitty, but they weren't affected, thanks to Kitty. "Trunksu! What the hell do you think you're doing? We are in a house remember!" Kitty said, hitting him. "Oopsie. Sorry babe." Trunks said, looking at the damage. "Trunksu, promise you'll never do that again! I mean, please try to control your temper the next time Zeus tries to insult your heritage. Please? Ne? Ne?" Kitty pleaded (A/N: here, ne means please. Ok?). Trunks nodded, and Kitty had to face her angry family again.  
  
"You come back and we just forgave you, and now we learn you have sex with someone who doesn't even compare to Heero?" Rei asked. Kitty and Gohan sigh when the feel Trunks' ki go up again, but Gohan puts a hand on his shoulder and Kitty sits on his lap to distract him from it. "First of all, Trunks and Gohan are demi-Sayjinns. They come from the planet of Vegeta, which was blown up by Freeza." Kitty said as the smoke finally cleared, revealing a shaken Zeus, "Secondly, they are very proud, and Trunks is especially proud, and has good reason to be, because he is the Crown Prince of Vegeta, or at least would be if the planet still existed. Thirdly, Zeus, you have no right to insult someone you don't even know. Fourth, don't get mad at me until I try to explain. Let me explain, no, it would take to long. Let me sum up: I get to their dimension, and fall in a sort of puppy love with Trunks. Same goes for him. We go out on a date and learn about each other's past. I tell him about all of you, and if you look really closely, Trunksu looks like He-san. One thing leads to another, and soon we become a couple, much to Vegeta's despair and Bulma's excitement. Vegeta tries to hurt me many times, but he soon figures out about my past and approves of me, and teaches me martial arts, how to fly, how to sense kis, how to make ki blasts, and how to hide my ki. It's really useful, and that alone took a year. Or here, a month. I meet Gohan's stalker girlfriend, Videl, and try to kill her. But this is about my relationship with Trunksu. When we did have sex, he never put his mark on me, knowing I would never love him like that. Plus, he did see the picture that somehow appeared on my bed. He doesn't mind me not loving him, and in the middle of the second year/month, I broke up with him. Demo, we still stayed friends, thankfully. What we're doing here is nothing more than casual flirtation, and TRUNKSU GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY ASS OR ELSE I'LL CHOP THEM OFF!" Kitty said, staring at him.  
  
Trunks smiled sheepishly and took his hands away. "Sorry babe, it was so tempting. You didn't have to sit on me you know." He said. Kitty shook her head, and happy his ki was lower than before, got off him. "Yes I did. It took your mind off of the insult." She said, and sat next to Heero, sticking her tongue out at him. "Where was I? Oh yea. It's nothing more than casual flirtation, and please don't kill him. I guarantee he'll kill you first. Please don't hate me He-san. Please?" Kitty said, looking up at her true love. Heero looked down into those ice blue eyes and found himself melting. Zeus saw this and exploded. "HEERO! DON'T FALL FOR HER AGAIN! REMEMBER THAT SHE SLEPT WITH HIM WHILE SHE WAS GONE!" Heero looked at his father and said, "Yes, but she did say it was probably because he sort of looks like me." Zeus gaped at his son and Kitty kissed him. "Demo, demo, demo!" Zeus said, stuttering. Demeter looked at him and said, "You idiot. Can't you see they're in love? Even you can't deny it now. Look at them." Zeus looked at his son and Kitty, who were happily kissing each other and sighed. "You win for now Demeter, but I'll get you back one day!" The two gods disappeared, one happy, one angry. "Break it up onna. Those two are glaring at Yuy, wishing you two would stop." Wufei said. Kitty broke the kiss saying, "Hello to you too Wu-bear. I can see you missed me." Wufei stood up and said, "FOR THE LAST TIME! MY NAME IS WUFEI! W-U-F-E-I! GET IT RIGHT!" he took out his katana and aimed for Kitty. Quick as lightning, Kitty took out her sword and blocked the katana. "Baka. You seem to have forgotten I have a sword with me, and don't think I don't know how to use it." Kitty said, breaking Wufei's katana and sheathing her sword. Duo, Gohan and Trunks were cheering. "Yes! The evil katana is finally broken! Go Kitty-chan!" Duo said, doing his happy dance. "Dude, anyone could see how weak that thing was!" Trunks told Duo. Duo gaped at the violet haired warrior, then Kitty clapped her hands. "I'm really tired, so.I'm going to sleep. Ikuko, Kenji, do we have any extra room for Trunksu and Gohan-kun?" she asked. Kenji glared at the two, and said, "The basement is empty." Kitty sighed and directed the two in the direction of the basement.  
  
Heero followed Kitty upstairs. "Why didn't you tell us earlier about you and him?" he asked as Kitty got changed into the non-weighted gi Goku had given her to sleep in, but had the strangest feeling it was going to be tossed aside later in the night. (A/N: NOT LIKE THAT! Yes, Heero will be in the same bed as her, but she might just get a little hot in the night! So there!) She turned back around and said, "I was afraid you would hate me again. He-san, I hate it when you're mad at me." Kitty turned back the covers of her bed, and got in. Heero got in too, to keep her company. "I was mad, but once you explained, it went away." He said. Kitty kissed his nose and fell asleep, her head tucked into his chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Kitty and Heero woke up to the sound of Kenji singing in the shower. Kitty winced and said, "I forgot he's a terrible singer." Heero laughed quietly and kissed her awake. "I forgot to tell you something. Rena and Quatre came back to our school while you were gone. We were all wearing something black in mourning." He said, and Kitty brightened. "That's sweet He-san. I feel like baking breakfast, and I know those two Sayjinns won't wake up to anything else, from experience. I'm going to make a lot just for their breakfast, and maybe I'll make lunch." She said, getting dressed in her uniform. She went out of the room, promising to herself that she would take a shower after she made breakfast.  
  
"Tru-san! Gohan-chan! I'm making breakfast!" Kitty called down to the basement. "Say wha?" she heard Gohan's sleepy voice say. "I'm making breakfast!" Kitty said again, and a few seconds later, Trunks and Gohan were awake and dressed. "Ready!" they said. "I have a feeling your hungry. Right?" she asked, laughing. The two nodded. Kitty walked into the kitchen and started making pancakes.  
  
Half an hour later, Trunks and Gohan were full and everyone else in the family and Heero had just come down for breakfast. "What happened to the pancakes I smelled Kit-chan?" Minako asked sadly. "They ate them all, but I'm making more." Kitty said, waving her spatula to Trunks and Gohan, who were looking innocent. "Bull." Minako muttered, as Kitty put all the finished pancakes on the table for her cousins. "Yumm! Arigato Kitty-san!" Usagi said, taking a pancake. Heero looked at Kitty, who had flour in her hair and on her face. "Why is there flour everywhere?" he asked smirking. Kitty glared at Trunks again and said, "Trunksu had this brilliant idea to throw flour at me. Excuse me, I'm taking a shower, and if you try to peek again Briefs, you'll never see your sister again." She went back upstairs, and Trunks still followed her. "Gohan, why does he do it?" Minako asked the black haired boy across the table. "Because they love to tease each other. When they were going out, I think the two actually took showers together, trying to out sing the other. It bugged Vegeta beyond belief. He kept yelling at them to stop, but they were singing to loudly to hear him. It was quite funny actually. I only know this because I could hear it from my house, which is completely on the other side of town in a forest. You see, Sayjinns have very sensitive hearing, so I'm betting the other people in town didn't hear it, but I was laughing every morning." Gohan said. "Who won?" Usagi asked, looking up from her pancakes. "I think Kitty usually won, but once or twice Trunks won, singing Britney Spears." Gohan said, and everyone snorted into their pancakes except for Heero, who was getting an idea.  
  
"KITTY-SAN! I HAVE ALL THE TOWELS! GIVE ME A KISS OR YOU'LL SEE THEM AGAIN!" Trunks yelled through the door. "TRUNKS! BAKA! GIVE ME ONE OF THOSE!" Kitty screamed, turning the shower off. "NO!" Trunks yelled. "Trunksu, don't make me chase you naked. It would cause too many problems." Kitty said calmly. "How much you wanna bet?" Trunks said, and Kitty opened the door and started flying after him.  
  
"Trouble. I'm guessing Kitty's going to be flying in here any second, trying to get Trunks to give her a towel." Gohan said, and when he finished, it came true and he got a nosebleed. "Trunks Briefs give me a towel or else!" Kitty said, standing in the doorway, glowing a white color. "No!" Trunks said, trying to get his gaze to go somewhere else on her body other than her chest. "No? Do you want to see your sword again?" Kitty asked, raising an eyebrow. Trunks paled and said, "You wouldn't."  
  
"Actually, no I wouldn't. I'm not that stupid." Kitty said, crossing her arms, "But I will torture you slowly, and it will be very painful for you." She finished, heading back upstairs. Trunks frowned at her back, thinking about what she said. "Damn it. Heero man, it'll be slow and painful for you too. Gohan dude, help us!" Trunks said. Gohan shook his head. "This time, I'm staying out of it." he said as Kitty came back down in a tube top, short shorts, and sneakers. Her wet hair was in a high ponytail and just barely skimmed her butt. One look at her, and both Heero and Trunks drooled. "Stop staring. It's rude. Also, Usa-chan, Mina-chan, I do have a letter explaining what happened to all my uniforms and that I won't need another one until next year." Kitty said, waving the letter in their faces.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo wondered when Kitty would get there. Wufei and Trowa were playing War behind him. A car pulled up with Kitty in the front seat, Trunks driving, and Gohan, Minako, Usagi and Heero squashed in the back. "Duo-chan! Got to love a convertible!" Kitty said, getting out of the car. Once again, Duo got a nosebleed. "It's nothing but a slow, painful torture method I'm putting on Trunksu. I'm sorry if it affects you." She said, sitting down. "How much did I miss, being gone for three months?" she asked the braided boy. "Not much babe. After you left, the teachers slacked so much. Damn it's hot though." Duo said, fanning himself. "Duo, you wouldn't be so hot if you didn't insist on wearing black every single day." Heero said, sitting down next to his girlfriend. "Did everyone have to fall on me?" Jerry asked, coming over to the group. "Of course Jerry-kun." Kitty said matter-of-factly and leaned against Heero. "Did I tell you what else happened while Kitty was with us? It was quite funny." Gohan said. "What part? Please don't say what I think you'll say." Kitty pleaded to Gohan's evil smirk. "It just has to do with water and I won't say anything else, except that you and Trunks were still going out at the time." He said to Kitty's crimson blush. "That's not fair Gohan-kun! I'll tell your mother what you did with Videl!" Kitty said, Gohan just rolled his eyes at her. "She already knows." He said. "Fine. Tell them, but then I'll just have to do something to you. Something EVIL!" Kitty said, and covered her hears when Gohan started the story.  
  
"It was summer of her second year, or actually month, at our place. It was burning hot and we wanted to go swimming. Kitty, happy with the idea, since she had gotten a new suit, agreed to go. Then Trunks suggested an idea to me. I didn't like it, so I didn't go, even though I was dying of the heat. From what I had heard, they had gone skinny-dipping and the little "outing" had ended with Kitty losing her innocence." Gohan said, smiling. "GOHAN!!!!!!!!! I DID NOT DO THAT!" Kitty screamed at her black haired friend. "Really? I think that pretty much hits the bulls-eye babe." Trunks said. Kitty, getting an idea, walked over to Heero, whispered into his ear. He nodded, and Kitty said, "Arigato. Now Tru-san, I'll just have to get you back for that." She walked over to where Trunks was sitting, and sat on his lap. "You know Trunksu," she started, fiddling with her hair, "I never did tell you how wonderful you make me feel, did I?" she asked in a husky voice. Everyone but Trunks saw through this trick, and rolled their eyes. "Umm." Trunks tried to say, but his voice was stuck in his throat, "No." he finally managed to squeak. "Really? Then I guess I'll have to show you." Kitty said, and kissed him full on the mouth. Passionately. Filled with summer nights and vivid images of what life used to be like. Slowly, Kitty teased him using only her mouth, telling herself she wouldn't enjoy it and tried to keep her mind on Heero. 'He-san. Think only of He-san and what it might be like to do this to him.' She thought harshly, so harshly that she stopped thinking of Heero and started thinking of her nights with Trunks, she pulled away quicker than she had intended to, and ran away, tears streaking her ice eyes. Trunks blinked with surprise, and Heero ran off after Kitty.  
  
Quatre and Rena were still in the limo, kissing, when they heard Kitty crying through the cracked open window. "Rena! I know you're in there! Stop kissing Quatre-kun and come out!" Kitty said between sobs. The couple stopped kissing and opened the door concerned. "Kitten! It's nice to see you again, but what's wrong?" Rena asked, hugging her friend. Kitty just kept crying heavily into Rena's shoulder and Quatre stepped out of the car when he saw Heero. "Heero, what happened to her?" he asked the Prussian eyed man. "A little revenge gone too far. I'm guessing she was trying to keep her mind locked on me, but then lost her hold and gave in. When she remembered who she was kissing, she pulled away and ran away crying." Heero said, ice cold voice.  
  
"Kitten, is this true?" Rena asked Kitty, who had stopped crying, having heard Heero's voice. "Yes! I was kissing Trunks for revenge on something he did, I'll explain later, and I lost my mind on him! I started to think about Trunks and nights spent with him, and when I regained my original train of thought, I remembered what I was doing and pulled away! I was going to pull his shirt and my shirt off if I hadn't regained my original train of thought. Rena, what'll I do?" Kitty asked. Rena looked at her friend sympathetically, then an idea came into her head, "I'm guessing you still have feelings for this Trunks person?" she asked, and Kitty nodded her head shamefully. "Then I suggest you do this. Tell this Trunks that you still have some feelings for him, but that you have to be with Heero, who is your true soul mate. Then, I suggest you sleep with Heero, and pour all your emotions into it. Start the next day with a clear head and an empty heart. That way, all your problems might be fixed!" Rena said, and Kitty looked up in surprise. "That might just work! Domo Arigato Rena-chan!" she said, then listened for any signs of talking outside. "Rena-chan?" she asked. "Yes Kitten?" Rena asked back. "Do you think the guys were listening to our conversation?" Kitty asked, then opened the door to two shocked faces. "I think so Kitten. Come on, let's wake them up, shall we?" Rena asked. Kitty grinned evilly and nodded. From nowhere, they both took out buckets of ice water and poured it over their boyfriends heads.  
  
Heero and Quatre woke up from where they were frozen with shock to an icy wetness and giggling girls. "I like that idea Rena-chan!" Kitty said, hugging Heero. "Plus, He-san looks so good wet!" Heero stared at his girlfriend in shock, knowing the ultimate plan and not disappointed by what he heard.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Second Chappie, FINISHED!!!!! R&R!!!!! 


End file.
